25 Momentos
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: He decidido tomar el reto de Natsumi Niikura. Veinticinco momentos inspirados en veinticinco palabras. Todos Yumi/Ulrich. One-shots unos independientes y otros no tanto. Lean!
1. I:Pastelería

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE MOONSCOOP, FRANCE 3 Y ANTIFILMS. SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

****¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Me imagino y espero que bien. Aquí, nada más, empezando un nuevo fic que para variar será Yumi/Ulrich. He decidido aceptar el reto de **Natsumi Niikura** sobre las veinticinco palabras. A saber:

I.-Pastelería; II.-Baño; III.-Resfriado; IV.-Secreto; V.-Árbol; VI.-Naranja; VII: Bomba; VIII.-Caricia; IX; Arriesgar; X.-Pasado; XI.-Nariz; XII.-Agua; XIII.-Excusa; XIV.-Amigo; XV.-Sol; XVI.-Salado; XVII.-Enfado; XVIII.-Manzana; XIX.-Llaves; XX.-Hogar; XXI.-Lluvia; XXII.-Diario; XXIII.-Elfo; XXIV.-Té XXV.-Camisa.

**Natsumi Niikura:** He optado por seguir tu reto porque creo que podría ser divertido. Tengo vagas ideas sobre qué escribir en algunas palabras y de otras no tengo ni idea. Como juego para desarrollar la imaginación está genial. Gracias por ofrecernos este valioso recurso para escribir y espero mis versiones te agraden :)

Haber si les gusta lo que escribo yo. No creo igualar la calidad de Natsumi Niikura en sus ones-shot, pero al menos me divertiré haciéndolo. A su vez, creo que les gustará tener más variedad de donde leer y eso es bueno.

Ahora sí que no tengo muchas cosas por decir. Así que simplemente les dejaré la primera palabra (planeo irme en orden)

* * *

><p><strong>I.-Pastelería.<strong>

La luz de las lámparas en el techo le permitía ver absolutamente todo lo que estaba dentro del establecimiento. Parada frente a un estante, sus ojos recorrían las bandejas metálicas cubiertas de bizcochos, pastelillos, donas y volcanes de diferentes colores y tamaños. Al voltearse, se encontró con muffins cubiertos de variados betunes, todos de diferentes colores y escarchados con dulcecitos que creaban una agradable y colorida visión de la zona.

Caminó solo dos pasos, topándose con otro estante nuevo. Ese tenía galletas grandes y desde glaseadas hasta cubiertas con chocolate. Estaban separadas unas de las otras y distribuidas en las charolas de manera uniforme.

Escuchó la campanilla de alguien entrando a la tienda, ella no volteó y ni siquiera tuvo la mínima curiosidad de saber quién podría ser. Escuchó los pasos ir directos hacia los refrigeradores donde se exhibían los pasteles fríos. Así pues, no prestó más atención al asunto y siguió con su misión.

Llegó a un aparador y en él pasteles y más pasteles circulares, rectangulares, ovalados y cuadrados desfilaron ante sus ojos. Decorados con las más curiosas formas y por los más irrelevantes motivos, desde una despedida soltera hasta el cumpleaños cincuenta de un aficionado al fútbol. Los había unos con decoraciones más sofisticadas, cuya belleza recaía en el contraste de los colores usados en su merengue y la manera en que fueron colocadas las frutas, o los dulces, o las mermeladas.

Más al fondo había pasteles diferentes y algo curiosos. Estos llevaban en el centro la bandera de cierto país y alrededor pequeños dibujos hechos con betún y merengue de emblemas nacionales.

"Esto, es mucho más difícil de lo que pensé que sería" se dijo la japonesa a sí misma, en un intento de quitarse la presión que en esos momentos comenzaba a sentir.

Yumi nunca había ido a una pastelería con el motivo de encontrar un pastel perfecto para la fiesta de cumpleaños de alguien. En Japón, aunque era común dar pastelillos o rebanadas de pastel a invitados, al menos su familia tenía la tradición de hacerlos ellos mismos. Recordaba bien las tardes que pasó con su mama encerrada en la cocina y haciendo las medidas correctas de harina, de levadura, batiendo la mezcla y viendo al pan inflarse en el horno ¡Era algo tan divertido! Lo mejor, sin duda, era decorarlo. Dejaba salir la imaginación.

Pero era muy diferente hacer un pastel a comprar uno. Y más si estabas ansiosa a que fuese el indicado, el perfecto, el ideal, para esa persona especial.

Ulrich cumplía años el día siguiente y era preciso comprar de una buena vez el pastel y guardarlo en un frigorífico para después llevarlo a La Ermita. Al principio, esa responsabilidad había caído en manos de Jérémie, pero el chico se excusó diciendo que en su trabajo le habían encargado desarrollar un antivirus que le permitiera detectar tempranamente y librar al software de un Stuxnet, cosa que le valió permanecer atado al computador varios días.

Luego, Aelita tampoco pudo porque ella misma debía ayudarle y para colmo, terminar un demo que mandar a un productor en menos de dos semanas. Está de más decir que nunca se lo dejarían a Odd, pues no estaban plenamente seguros de que el pastel llegase entero a su destino o si encontraría uno bueno. Yumi valientemente se ofreció a pasar por una pastelería a comprar alguno, en vista de que no tendría tiempo entre sus padres y la universidad de hacer ella misma el pastel.

Empero, la cosa no resultó ser tan sencilla como ella esperaba. Demasiada variedad la confundía y trataba, realmente se esforzaba, de encontrar entre todos uno que le gustase al chico. Ulrich nunca había sido de esos que les gustara tanto comer, y aunque aceptaba un poco de todo, salvo algunas recetas alemanas la japonesa no estaba segura de qué dulce le gustaba más. ¿Chocolate o vainilla? ¿Fresa o Mango? ¿Tres leches o seco?

¿Desde cuándo existía todo eso?

La caja registradora hizo su típico ruido de impresión de ticket, eso significaba que la otra persona ya había comprado un pastel. ¿Cómo pudo escogerlo tan rápido? ¿Y cómo podía estar ella todavía sin decidirse qué hacer?

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?—preguntó una voz varonil y muy fuerte atrás de ella. Volteó discretamente para encontrarse con un empleado, alto y delgado, de tez clara y cabello despeinado. Su nariz grande y ojos alargados le daban una expresión penetrante muy extraña.

Lo que más le perturbó, y molestó, fue la inconfundible chispa de lujuria que ardía en su pupila gris. La miró libidinosamente, escaneando su cuerpo de abajo hacia arriba, de arriba hacia abajo, deteniéndose en ciertas partes.

A Yumi le dieron ganas de darle una bofetada en ese mismo instante, pero se contuvo por dignidad y le contestó con mucho enfado:

—No, gracias. Déjeme sola.

Se apartó y fue a otro estante donde fingió poner su absoluta atención a unos panecillos. El empleado se le acercó disimuladamente y por la espalda le habló, casi a susurros.

—Anda, déjeme ayudarle.

Apenas iba a reaccionar de esa modo tan peculiar suyo, cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro y estrechándola en un abrazo fuerte, protector, sobre todo, muy posesivo. La colonia que tanto le gustaba inundó sus fosas nasales y sintió el conocido cuerpo pegado al suyo, fornido y atlético.

—Puede dejarnos solos si gusta—dijo al empleado, con voz enojada—No necesitamos de sus servicios.

El asustado empleado murmuró entre dientes un "sí" antes de desaparecer más rápido de lo que Yumi le había visto venir. Sonrío para sus adentros, después, miró a su salvador con fingido enfado.

—¿Y cómo va a darte uno una sorpresa si te la pasas arruinando todas?—señaló después al pastel que había en su mano, envuelto por una bolsa de papel—No me digas que de repente se te antojo comerte uno entero.

Ulrich río.

—No, pero te vi tan absorta buscando uno entre los centenares de la repisa, que me vi obligado a ayudarte.

—Ya había escogido uno para ti.

—¿Cuál?

Perfecto, no sabía que más responderle. Apenas abrió la boca para producir algún sonido, y Ulrich ya le había dado un fugaz beso.

—Dejémoslo así—y la abrazo, saliendo de la pastelería a un ritmo lento—Y digamos que tú escogiste el pastel.

—Sí, mejor dejemos así las cosas.

Él le tendió la obra de repostería envuelta en papel y ella simplemente lo cargó con tranquilidad. Mientras caminaban, pensaba en ese empleado y en esa pastelería. Bueno, al fin y al cabo terminó siendo un buen día.

* * *

><p>Si, ya se que no es ni tan largo ni tampoco la gran cosa. Pero ojalá les haya gustado. Tengo ya dos capítulos terminados pero aún así creo que en este fic tardaré más que con "Una Alumna Nueva" en actualizar. No tengo muchos ánimos de hacer notas largas, pero no me privo de agradecerles por leer el capítulo y más les agradeceré si algún comentario me dejan.<p>

¡Nos vemos!

chao!


	2. II: Baño

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MOONSCOOP, ANTIFILMS Y FRANCE 3, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.**

¡WOW! Nunca pensé que tendría tantos hits, alertas y favoritos con un solo capítulo. Simple y sencillamente me ha encantado. Siento un extraño halagado en ese peculiar recibimiento. Hubiera subido el capítulo antes de no ser por unos inconvenientes que he tenido, este le tira más a lo cómico aunque no sé si lo hice debidamente (usualmente no me salgo mucho del drama) espero les agrade.

**CodeYumyUlrich:** Me alegro mucho saber que te gustan mis historias, aunque difiero de lo que dices. Creo que también harías unos shots realmente buenos y me encantaría leerlos, pero si no quieres hacerlos no soy quien para obligarte. Te agradezco por leerme con tanta fidelidad :)

**Natsumi Niikura:** Me alegro de que mi fic te haya alegrado el día por esa mala experiencia con los gatitos. Ese vecino seguro no tiene vida social o está muy amargado para centrarse tanto en envenenar unos gatitos que ni culpa tienen. Me alegro también de que te hayas sentido identificada en cierto sentido, con el empleado de la pastelería y el de la tienda de ropa; me indica que estoy haciendo personajes muy humanos y eso me indica que voy por buen camino. Entre muchas cosas acepté tu reto como una manera de superarme, ya sabes, desarrollar más imaginación (como explique en el capítulo anterior) y me anima saber que una de mis autores preferidas (como lo sos) lea con tanto ahínco mis historias ¡Gracias! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>II.-Baño.<strong>

Sonaban muchos clacson afuera del auto, pero ella apenas y podía percibir el sonido gracias a las ventanas completamente cerradas y al estéreo que reproducía música a todo lo que daba. Ulrich jugueteaba con sus manos, repentinamente el volante era un tambor con el cual producía un sonido al ritmo de la canción, tarareando al mismo tiempo la letra.

Yumi lo veía de reojo y se mordía los labios con nerviosismo. Miró de nuevo a todos los autos apilados en una misma dirección del carril y envidió el carril vecino de la misma avenida, por donde todos los autos iban y venían sin ningún problema. ¿Por qué precisamente ese día debían de quedarse atrapados en el tráfico?

Buscando distraerse miró por el retrovisor las maletas de ella y después a Ulrich otra vez, inmerso aún en su música. Pájaros volaban cerca de los árboles en los extremos de la avenida, pues había un lindo parque ahí mismo al lado. Uno en el cual vio jugar a niños y niñas acompañados de sus padres y jóvenes parejas paseando con manos entrelazadas.

No era una distracción suficiente.

La música era alta así que intentó seguir el ritmo de la canción, pero el alemán seguía siendo un idioma difícil para ella y apenas entendía dos o tres palabras mientras Ulrich la cantaba toda de un tirón. Oficialmente debía retomar sus clases de alemán si quería dominarlo para ese verano.

Frotó ambas manos como si tuviera frío ¡Por favor! La calefacción del auto estaba a todo lo que da. Y el que llevase un suéter grueso de lana con bufanda no ayudaba. Hasta comenzaba a sudar. Cruzó de nuevo las piernas, pero el bajo vientre aún le dolía. Respingó y trató de fingir que nada pasaba. No aguantó por mucho tiempo.

Se empezó a mecer lentamente sobre el sillón del auto, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, moviendo sus pies al mismo tiempo y mirando por la ventana nuevamente como si en esos segundos hubiese cambiado mucho el pasaje. Desde luego no pasó así. Para ese momento Ulrich ya estaba sonriendo.

—Te dije que fueras en el aeropuerto—le reprendió con dulzura y gracia, sin pisca de enfado.

Ella sí se molesto, porque tenía toda la razón del mundo en esa ocasión.

—Cállate y conduce.

—No puedo—señaló los autos parados, con conductores gritando maldiciones a más no poder—Culpa al tráiler.

En efecto, un enorme tráiler con carga de cilindros metálicos que iba a la fábrica decidió que sería buena idea meterse a la avenida, pero calculó mal y terminó abarcando tres de los cuatro carriles en dirección oriente-poniente de la misma. Por un solo carril estaban pasando todos los autos desesperadamente mientras el trailero maniobraba como Dios le daba a entender en un intento de seguir.

Yumi era capaz de ver al tráiler atravesado y tratando vagamente de moverse.

"Estúpido" pensó "¿Qué no sabrá conducir?" y siguió pensando en otras cosas menos en la urgencia que le vino apenas llegó a Francia, después de un vuelo de nueve horas desde Tokio hasta París donde estuvo prácticamente todo ese tiempo dormida.

—¿Y yo cómo iba a saber que habría tanto tráfico?—siguió con el debate.—Pensé que llegaríamos en veinte minutos.

—Eso sería en tiempo normal. Para tu mala suerte en esta ocasión no lo hay—y bajó un poco el volumen de la música para escucharla mejor. Yumi no se rindió:

—Además, los baños en los aeropuertos son sucios.

—Sigue excusándote. Sabes que tengo razón.

Resopló y se cruzó de brazos mientras cambiaba la pierna cruzada para que la otra no se le acalambrara. Miró con cara suplicando al cielo pidiendo a toda providencia que, por favor, tuviera compasión de su vejiga e hiciera moverse a los autos.

Apoyó la cabeza en el vidrio y suspiró con pesadez. Ulrich agarró su mano.

—Tranquila ¿Qué tan urgente?

—Si no voy ahorita me llevarás al hospital—y se inclinó con marcado dolor en el abdomen.

—Bien, bien.

Miró de reojo y se le ocurrió una idea. Sacó de su bolsillo un billete de diez euros y se lo tendió a la japonesa. Ésta agarró el billete de manera inquisitiva.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga con esto?

—Desciendes del auto, vas a aquel restaurante y compras cualquier cosa, no sé, una soda o una hamburguesa y listo—sonrió.

—¿Qué? ¿Y cómo es que eso me ayudará?

—Tiene baño.

Yumi entonces miró el establecimiento. Era una cadena de comida rápida, de esas en que seguro solamente compradores pueden usar las instalaciones. Miró a Ulrich, luego al billete, y salió apurada por la puerta de copiloto, cruzando la avenida mientras corría.

—¡La hamburguesa con queso!—le gritó el alemán, aunque de seguro no lo escuchó. No le importó eso y siguió mirando hacia al tráiler. Yumi ya había entrado al restaurante y seguro tendría alivio muy rápido.

Habían pasado ya como diez minutos y Yumi seguía sin regresar. No se hubiera preocupado de no ser porque de repente el tráiler había encontrado la manera de desbloquear la avenida y ahora todos los autos circulaban libremente. Comenzaron a pitarle los autos de atrás cuando él se quedó quieto para esperar a su novia.

"Maldición" pensó. Debía irse. Pensó pasar de carril para llegar al restaurante, pero los apurados conductores no le dejaron ni siquiera moverse un centímetro fuera de su zona. "¡Rayos!"

Pisó el acelerador y fue lento pensando qué hacer. Sacó el celular para llamar a Yumi, la tonada en japonés sonó dentro del coche. La chica había dejado el teléfono en el sillón de copiloto. "Bien, esto no se pone fácil".

Yumi miró por la ventana del establecimiento a los autos moverse y sintió ganas de morir.

—¡Necesito ya la orden!—gritó al chico del mostrador.

—Lo lamento, es que tenemos pedidos retrasados.

—¡Me importa un comino!—respondió—Me debo ir ya.

Para cuando volvió a ver, Ulrich y su auto ya no estaban donde los había dejado. "¿Cómo fue capaz de irse sin mi? ¡De esta no se la acaba!"

Tuvo que sentarse nuevamente en la mesa de espera viendo cómo otra ronda de impacientes clientes acudía al mostrador reclamando sus órdenes. Miró el reloj ¡Veinte minutos que ella llevaba en ese lugar! y todo por una maldita hamburguesa sin la cual no hubiera podido ir al tocador de damas.

Se paró y nerviosamente miró por la ventana. Todos los autos iban felices y rápidos por los carriles. Ni rastro de Ulrich. Quiso llamarlo, pero recordó que había olvidado el celular en el coche ¡Todo en su contra! Sintió desesperación ¿Cómo llegaría al centro de París ahora? Definitivamente no tendía dinero para un viaje en taxi con las desmesuradas cuotas del taxímetro.

Volvió a sentarse y sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos. Comenzó a darse un masaje en las cienes para calmarse y pensar mejor. ¡Pero no podía! ¿Qué iba a hacer?

—Señorita Ishiyama—la llamaron de repente.

Dando fuertes pisadas y con un enfado más que visible cogió la bolsa de cartón donde estaba su hamburguesa. El pobre tipo del mostrador se intimidó ante su aura malvada.

—Gracias—escupió las palabras.

—D-de nn-ada… vuelva pronto.

"¡En mi vida!" salió del restaurante con la hamburguesa en mano. "Y ahora ¿Qué voy a hacer?... al menos tengo algo que comer" y miró la bolsita de cartón. La abrió para agarrar una papa frita "¡Le falto la cátsup!"

Aún más enojada se fue caminando por la banqueta. ¿Y ahora qué?

Ulrich tardó pero finalmente había conseguido encontrar un retorno a como cien metros después del restaurante. Tuvo que seguir e ir y casi llega nuevamente al aeropuerto cuando pudo acceder al mismo carril que dejó. Inmediatamente se fue a la esquina buscando el dichoso lugar donde vendían comida y fue buscando ansioso con la mirada a Yumi. Había perdido demasiado tiempo.

No la vio sentada ni parada en las mesas del establecimiento así que siguió lento por la banqueta sin encontrarla. Así fue un buen rato hasta ver su silueta vestida de negro sentada en una banca comiéndose la hamburguesa. Suspiró aliviado.

La japonesa alcanzó a verlo y se sintió aliviada. Aunque, eso sí, no se iba a salvar de una regañada.

* * *

><p>Realmente siento que me ha quedado algo extraño, casi nunca escribo de comedia, no suelo salir del drama, melodrama, trama, romance o cosas por el estilo. Espero no haberme salido mucho de los personajes, haber mantenido sus formas de ser y sobre todo, el realismo de la situación (que esa es mi principal preocupación al momento de escribir estos capítulos).<p>

En cierta forma está basado en una vivencia mía. Una vez que fuimos a Tampico (ciudad de Tamaulipas con playa, muy linda por cierto) veníamos por la carretera y en todo el viaje, desde como una hora después de que empezó, tuve ganas de ir al baño. Imagínense, vivo en Monterrey (pueden checar la distancia en Google Maps) estuvo como diez horas y al final cuando llegué a casa ni sentía mi vejiga. No me pregunten cómo es que sigo viva, pero aprendía una valiosa lección: ¡Nunca tomes soda en viajes largos! ¡Nunca!

Terminada la anécdota, el capítulo y las respuestas, no me queda nada por decir más que despedirme. Deseo realmente que les gustara leer y además esperaré paciente sus lindos comentarios ^^

chao!


	3. III: Resfriado

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE MOONSCOOP, ANTIFILMS Y FRANCE 3. SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS. **

****¡Hola de todos! me tienen aquí de nuevo con una palabra más. :)

_Comentarios:_

**Natsumi Niikura:** Me alegra mucho que te gusten los capítulos, eso me anima. La intención es seguirlos todos en orden, y espero se me haga, además claro de basarme en cosas realistas, algo cotidianas, y una que otra más sacada de la manga. Tengo ideas básicas para todas las palabras, aunque llevarlas a cabo cuesta más de lo que creí. No te apures por "La Alumna.." cuando puedas leerlo por mí está bien. ^^

**CodeYumyUlrich:** al final, el amor te hace perdonar todo tipo de cosas, y sé por cuenta propia que es verdad. Lo peor del mundo es tener una urgencia como esa sin posibilidades de remediarla, no se la deseo a nadie.

**eimipiuke:** una siempre es feliz cuando le dejan comentarios tan alentadores, como el tuyo. Espero todos los capítulos te sigan gustando y reza por el ritmo de mis actualizaciones, para que se mantengas estables :) Gracias!

* * *

><p><strong>III.-Resfriado.<strong>

Yumi miraba hacia el techo y trataba de concentrarse en la lámpara de cristal. Ulrich simplemente la observaba con una mirada algo angustiada, brazos cruzados y viendo por la ventana a la lluvia golpear el cristal. Así pasaron varios minutos hasta que sonó el reloj del chico.

—Ya pasó el minuto—dijo.

Se acercó a Yumi y sacó el termómetro de mercurio de su boca. Le dio varias vueltas hasta encontrar el pequeño espejo plateado y el número que indicaba.

—38.9—anunció—Oficialmente te quedas en cama.

Yumi hizo un mohín ¡No quería quedarse todo el día recostada! Llevaba apenas una semana en París para que precisamente se enfermara ese día. Ya hasta tenía planes para esa tarde, con Aelita. ¡Y cómo odiaba cancelar las citas!

Ulrich la miró con su carita entristecida y sintió ternura por ella. Volvió a poner una mano sobre su frente ¡Ardía! Ni de chiste la dejaría salir. Con esa lluvia estaría peor.

La chica estornudó varias veces y después, ya tranquila, lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No quiero quedarme aquí.

—Estás enferma, debes reposar.

—¡No quiero!

Pero el grito retumbó en sus oídos y le dolió la cabeza. Sintió un mareo repentino y calor recorrer su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo. La garganta seca, la nariz tapada, los párpados cansados y el cuerpo adolorido…

Ulrich se paró de la cama y aplaudió dos veces para llamar su atención.

—Iré a hacerte algo de comer y por medicina.—rebuscó entre los cajones y al final le tendió el control remoto—Mira la tele si quieres o descansa, pero por favor quédate en esta cama ¿Sí?

—Lo que diga Doctor Stern—agarró el control, sintiéndolo tremendamente pesado y le sonrió.

Ulrich salió de la alcoba y fue directamente a la cocina. Pensaba hacer una sopa de pollo, pero sus habilidades culinarias no eran realmente buenas. Tardó veinte minutos buscando en la alacena el libro de recetas de su madre y otros veinte al teléfono escuchando sus instrucciones hasta que pudo empezar.

Nunca fue lo suyo la cocina, usualmente pedía comida para llevar o hacía emparedados, a lo sumo huevos en el desayuno. Nada del otro mundo ¿Un caldo de pollo con verduras? Para su escaso conocimiento sonaba tan complicado.

Sacó la bolsa de verduras y las lavó, como su mamá le dijo, después las cortó en pedazos cortos que echó al agua hirviendo y colocó la tapa para que se cocieran más rápido. Dejó esa olla de lado y empezó a trabajar en el pollo. Su mamá le había enseñado a desmenuzarlo cuando era niño, ahora no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Le quitó la piel, porque no le gustaba comerla, y después lo puso en el agua que hervía. Recordó después que en esa misma agua tenías las verduras y se quemó la mano cuando quiso agarrar la olla sin guantes.

Ya más calmado separó el pollo de las verduras y untó éstas con mantequilla. Al pollo lo dejó en el agua y así estuvo por diez minutos hasta que recordó prender la estufa. Ya cocido, casi quemado, fue quitándole la carne y colocó ésta en otra olla ¿Cuántas cacerolas se usaban en la cocina?

Al pollo le echó las verduras, sal, salsa de tomate, pimienta y más cosas que venían en la receta. Así estuvo moviendo aquello como si de una poción mágica se tratase y al final, cuando el agua roja burbujeaba a mas no poder, apagó la flama. Sacó del refrigerador un contenedor de arroz que Yumi había hecho el día anterior y lo recalentó en el microondas. Algo le decía que aquello tenía mejor sabor que su extraño caldo.

Después, fue a buscar en el botiquín las cajas de medicinas. Sabía algo más de eso que de cocina y no tardó en encontrar las correctas. En una charola puso el caldo, arroz, un jugo de naranja que encontró en la alacena y las pastillas.

Casi dos horas después Yumi lo escuchó entrar a la alcoba. Se sentía peor. La cabeza le daba miles de vueltas, el calor eran insoportable y al mismo tiempo tenía escalofríos. Permanecía acostada y tapada hasta la cabeza en un intento de sentirse mejor. Estornudaba a menudo y apenas podía respirar.

—Lista la comida—le dijo.

Yumi se sentó y vio la bandeja que sostenía el chico. Sonrió con ternura y trató de murmurar un gracias que sonó increíblemente ronco.

Lamentablemente para ella, la ilusión de una rica comida cuando estaba enferma era eso, una ilusión. Porque apenas en la primera cucharadita la japonesa pudo adivinar cuántas veces Ulrich había cocinado en su vida. Y es que, para una enferma cuyo sentido del gusto está disminuido, que aquello le supiera mal era el colmo.

Al ver verde el rostro de Yumi, Ulrich pensó que sería por la enfermedad. No fue si no hasta que probó su propio caldo que descubrió la razón. Apartó el tazón y tosió unas cuantas veces.

—Bueno, hora del plan B.

—¿Eh?

La chica estaba mal, esa era una realidad. Empezaba a costarle el respirar y apenas podía moverse del cansancio. Lo escuchaba casi con lejanía, como si su voz estuviera a muchos metros de distancia.

Ulrich recogió la bandeja y acarició su cabeza antes de salir. Yumi apenas y le prestó atención. No tenía hambre, ni ganas de nada que no fuera tumbarse horas seguidas en la cama sin que nada ni nadie la molestase; con la esperanza vana de que eso aminorara su sufrir.

Con los ojos cerrados, sintió su cuerpo hundirse en la cómoda colcha donde reposaba y su cuerpo sudar. A pesar de eso aún tenía frío, mucho frío. Se hizo un ovillo bajo los gruesos cobertores, pensando en cualquier cosa que le relajase. Pero ninguna distracción era lo suficientemente grande para ella.

Los pasos bruscos y apurados de Ulrich sonaron de repente y ella miró el reloj ¿Cómo, tan rápido habían pasado veinte minutos? Qué veinte minutos ¡Más! ¿La había dejado sola? ¿Cuándo que ni cuenta se dio?

Abierta la puerta, vio a Ulrich entrar con otra bandeja en sus manos.

—No—susurró, con voz débil.

—No lo he cocinado yo.—y colocó la bandeja en el buró, al lado de la cama.

Yumi divisó un caldo de mejor aspecto. Poco le importo.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo hambre.

—Pues lo siento señorita, debe de comer.

Ulrich entonces la agarró de los hombres para alzarla y colocó atrás de ella, por la espalda, una almohada. Sentándola de esa manera, se las ingenió para que al menos le entrara una cucharada de caliente líquido en la boca.

Estaba caliente, lo suficiente para sentirlo descender por la garganta sin dolor pero con incomodidad. Al menos el poco sabor que detectaba era agradable, pero siendo franca, no podría apreciar ni si era de pollo, res o pescado. Así comió mecánicamente, Ulrich dándole cucharaditas en la boca, hasta que se sintió hinchada.

"Si como algo más reventaré" miró a su preocupado novio "Esto hubiera sido muy romántico en otras circunstancias"

Ulrich vio su gesto suplicante y apartó el plato. Al menos estaba semi-vacío. Le tendió las pastillas y el vaso de agua. Yumi las tomó sin rechistar y después se acostó cerrando los ojos, murmurando un quedo "Gracias".

Sentado a su lado, el alemán, acariciaba sus negros cabellos con ternura y veía el pálido rostro sudoroso enrojecerse por la fiebre. Esperaba que la medicina ayudara. Acaricio sus mejillas unos minutos, sin que ella sintiera más que un simple roce. La contempló mucho rato, casi embobado y con creciente satisfacción cuando, al paso de unas horas, ya no sintió su frente tan caliente.

Para entonces la acompasada respiración de Yumi indicaba lo profundamente dormida que se encontraba. Ulrich se inclinó para besarle la frente con ternura, y después se tendió a su lado en la cama.

—Descansa.—le susurró.

El paso del tiempo, y el caer de la noche, lo llevaron también con Morfeo.

* * *

><p>No recuerdo un solo capítulo de la serie en que alguien cocine y me pareció que por el carácter de Ulrich, y el de su padre, lo más seguro es que nunca le dejasen acercarse a ver cómo su mamá elaboraba los platillos. Me ha gustado tanto esta idea que quisiera usarla en otro shot. Sé que es corto, y realmente no muy detallista, no sé porqué pero así me han estado saliendo los capítulos últimamente. Mi esperanzas es el shot que sigue "Secreto" porque me esta quedando realmente largo. En un descuido me paso de las diez hojas y eso sería todo un logro para mi imaginación.<p>

No tengo muchas más cosas que decir. Nuevamente gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerme a mí y a mis locas ideas. Si me dejan comentarios sería realmente feliz ¡Mucho más! de lo que ya soy :D

chao!


	4. IV: Secreto

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MOONSCOOP, ANTIFILMS Y FRANCE 3, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

¡hOLA! Personalmente, la escritura de este capitulo se me hizo difícil, ya verán porqué. Sé que he tardado en actualizar, y es que he estado ocupada en otros escritos. Estoy atrasadísima en otras historias que tengo publicadas aquí en Fanfiction. Ya adelanté bastante así que puedo subir esto sin cargo de conciencia. :)

_Revisión de Comentarios:_

**CodeYumyUlrich:** yo también lo pensé pero después creí que sería mucho para Yumi. Siempre me han dado bastante ternura las parejas que cuidan de sus novios (a) cuando están enfermos. Soy de las que creen en la frase "En las cárceles y en los hospitales conoces a tus verdaderos amigos"

**eimipiuke:** usualmente los alemanes son considerados como personas frías, pero yo pienso que debe haber sus excepciones. Al menos me gusta hacer eso con Ulrich, porque se puede apreciar en la serie como se "entivia" siempre que está con Yumi. Sobre lo de escirbir, pienso que de verdad lo harías bien y nada me gustaría más que ayudarte. Cuando quieras estoy aquí, ya sabes cómo contactarme :)

* * *

><p><strong>IV.-Secreto.<strong>

Yumi sintió que la altura del avión era menor, porque las nubes ahora parecían menos densas a través de su ventanilla. La hermosa ciudad que se divisaba debajo de ella aparecía más cercana. Y pronto, una voz anunció por las bocinas:

—Favor de abrocharse los cinturones. En cinco minutos más aterrizaremos…

No le prestó más atención. Simplemente, con movimientos mecánicos, abrochó el cinturón alrededor de su cintura y se agarró firme del asiento. Sintió un poco de vértigo mientras bajaban, rápido, hacia la pista del aeropuerto. Al final, agarró su mochila y se paró, echándose ésta sobre el hombro.

La fila para salir era inmensa y ella no fue de las últimas pero tampoco de las primeras. Tras más de quince minutos bajó al fin los peldaños para llegar al aeropuerto, yendo directo a por su maleta.

El enorme ventanal dejaba ver las calles por donde pasaban autos y más autos, casi todos carros de sitio. Suspiró con resignación cuando encontró todos los señalamientos y letreros en alemán. Apenas entendió una que otra palabra.

Vio a miles de maletas pasar, desfilar, burlarse de su pose irritada con brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Al final, aparecieron las suyas. Las agarró y cargó ella sola sin prestarle atención al botones que estaba atrás de ella y se fue directo a la salida. Pensaba en tomar un carro de sitio cuando de repente, una maraña de cabellos rosados y despeinados aparecieron entre la muchedumbre.

—¡Yumi!—gritó Aelita, alzando su mano para que la viera—Aquí estoy.

Le hablaba en francés. Yumi le sonrió a modo de respuesta y dejó la maleta más grande en el suelo. Atrás de Aelita estaba Jérémie. La chica se le acercó casi corriendo,

—¡Creímos que no te alcanzaríamos!—explicó con emoción—Se nos hizo tarde por el tráfico.

—No se apuren. Pensé que se habían olvidado por completo de mí.

Aelita le dio un fuerte abrazo y Jérémie, presto, cargó dos de sus maletas con gesto caballeroso, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo. Yumi correspondió a esos gestos porque estaba feliz de verlos nuevamente, tras mucho tiempo, dos años de no poder reunirse.

Yumi había vivido parte de su adolescencia en Francia, con sus padres, estudiando en Kadic, una academia refinada donde pudo conocer a Jérémie, Aelita y Odd, sus mejores amigas. Ya después que ingresaron cada quien a sus Universidades, con sus caminos separados, las distancias fueron largas y el tiempo mucho. Yumi había vuelto a Japón donde terminó su carrera y al fin, tras más de dos años, podía volver a ver a sus amigos.

Solo que ahora Jérémie y Aelita estaban en Alemania, donde durarían un tiempo antes de regresarse a París. Le habían dado una explicación, pero se le había olvidado.

—¿Y Odd?

—Llegará en dos días—respondió la pelirrosa—Vayamos al auto, parece que va a llover.

El cielo nublado de Berlín le dio la razón. Yumi subió a un pequeño auto, sus maletas en la cajuela, y charlo con sus amigos sobre todos los acontecimientos más relevantes transcurridos en sus días de ausencia. Era grato ver que la amistad no había desaparecido, que las viejas bromas, costumbres y memorias habían construido un fuerte lazo irrompible.

—¿Y qué me cuentas del amor, Yumi? ¿Sigues sin novio?—preguntó Aelita de repente.

—No me han mandando al chico especial.

—¿O no lo has buscado?

Yumi verdaderamente no tenía ganas de hablar de aquello. Hizo un mohín que la chica vio por el retrovisor y le causó gracia al rubio.

—Las dos cosas—respondió—¿Y ustedes no han pensado en los hijos?—Dijo, apunando las doradas alianzas en ambas manos.

Jérémie y Aelita inmediatamente se sonrojaron. Llevaban casados tres años, y Yumi había perdido casi todas sus vacaciones universitarias ayudando a Aelita en todos sus preparativos por casi dos meses antes de la boda. Había sido una ocasión realmente bella, y la japonesa no podía negar que de verdad se había divertido en la fiesta. Sobre todo, ver a sus amigos tan felices le mejoró el humor para semanas enteras.

Aelita ya con la cabeza baja se removió unos cuantos mechones de su corto cabello y balbuceó antes de hablar.

—No nos hemos decidido aún—declaró, más roja que un tomate—Serás la primera a la que informe algo, lo prometo.

Jérémie en ese asunto guardó silencio, seguía siendo tímido en situaciones tan comprometedores como aquellas.

Pasadas las charlas más… pesadas, le siguieron bromas y trivialidades antes de estacionar el AudiCoupé frente a una linda casa, amplia, con pinta del siglo XIX donde vivía el joven matrimonio. Yumi bajó unas bolsas y se quedó impactada por los rojos ladrillos que cubrían la fachada, el jardín de la entrada, la barda y la hermosa sala, pulcra, de la casa donde viviría algún tiempo.

—De verdad que no es necesario—les dijo una vez más, mientras cargaba otra de sus maletas hacia el inicio de los escalones—Puedo conseguirme una buena habitación en un hotel.

—Yumi, no exageres ¿Y para qué queremos una linda casa si no hay amigos a quienes alojar por meses, o hasta años? ¡Quédate todo el tiempo que quieras!

—¿Y si les causo estorbo?

—Aelita tiene razón, siéntete en tu casa, un poco de compañía nos vendría bien.

Jérémie llevaba las maletas de Yumi hacia la planta alta, donde seguro estaría la habitación de huéspedes. La japonesa terminó por asentir nuevamente y ayudó a su amiga a preparar un poco de té en unas lindas tazas de cerámica con galletas de un empaque.

Merendaron esa tarde con normalidad, siguiendo las mismas pláticas de antes, contándose anécdotas, poniéndose al tanto de sus vidas.

—No te mostré tu cuarto—y Aelita agarró a su amiga para jalarla hasta la planta alta, llevándola a una puerta que se encontraba casi al fondo del pasillo. La abrió—Disfrútala.

Era amplia, muy amplia. La cama al fondo y en el centro, matrimonial de bellos edredones. Dos ventanas a cada lado, un pequeño balcón en una de ellas donde podría respirar aire fresco. Había una mesita y dos sillones pequeños, un tocador, su propio baño y armario al lado. Las maletas dejadas armoniosamente a un lado de la cama. Paredes tapizadas, cuadros de Van Gogh y Dalí colgados en las paredes y una gruesa alfombra oscura.

—Esto, para mí, es demasiado—dijo.

—Para nada, es poco. Te dejo para que tomes un baño, te instales bien y descanses. Nos vemos mañana ¿Vale?

—¿No cenan hoy?

—Vamos a salir, pero come lo que desees. Hay de todo en el refrigerador.

—Bueno.

—Adiós.

Le besó la mejilla y cerró la puerta atrás de sí, dejando a Yumi completamente sola en esa recámara.

La japonesa volvió a mirar todo con detenimiento. Sonrió a medias, pensando que sus amigos nunca dejarían de ser tan espléndidos anfitriones. Ocupó el resto de la tarde en vaciar sus maletas, acomodando las prendas en el gran armario. Terminada esa labor tomó una larga y relajante ducha de agua caliente, tumbándose en la cama con su pijama puesto y dejando a los músculos destensarse.

Ya más tarde bajó a la cocina. La casa era grande, pero no tardó en encontrarla. Estaba al fondo del pasillo, a la derecha, atrás de la estancia. Pudo apreciar mejor ésta, la sala, la biblioteca que también estaba abajo y el enorme comedor con mesa de diez sillas.

"¿Tendrán acaso muchas visitas?" pensó curiosa. Pero no prestó mas atención. Abrió el refrigerador y usó la barra de la cocina como mesa mientras se hacía un simple lonche de jamón. Comió, lavó los utensilios, y se fue nuevamente a su cama.

Apenas se recostó comenzó a pensar en qué rayos podría hacer en Alemania. Ella no hablaba nada de alemán, acaso una o dos palabras. Y, aunque irían a Francia, pasarían como dos meses antes de llegar a París ¿Qué haría ella en dos meses? No podía abusar de la hospitalidad de sus amigos. Al menos debía ayudarle con los gastos ¿Cómo?

El cansancio por las horas de vuelo fue venciéndola de manera rápida, cayendo dormida apenas diez minutos después de haber apagado las luces.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Yumi bajó por la mañana vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla entubado y una blusa grisácea con morado. En la barra de la cocina y bromeando estaban Aelita y Jérémie, que la saludaron. Eran las nueve de la mañana y desayunaban huevos revueltos con salsa.

—Buenos días—saludó ella a sus amigos, recargándose mientras veía sus comidas.—¿Quedó un poco para mí?

—Lo del sartén.

Aelita sacó el sartén y vertió la porción en un plato, teniéndoselo con un tenedor a Yumi. Ésta lo agarró agradecida y, tras dar las gracias, comió. Estaba rico y algo picante. Como adivinándolo, Jérémie le dio un vaso lleno de jugo.

—¿Por qué pica tanto?—preguntó curiosa.

—A alguien se le ha dado por ver en internet recetas mexicanas—y apuntó descaradamente a Aelita

Esta sonrió con orgullo.

—Sabe bien, me gusta el picante.

Yumi río y siguió comiendo.

—Por cierto, ¿Tienes planes para esta noche, Yumi?

La japonesa alzó la mirada.

—No realmente ¿Por qué?

Aelita siguió.

—Tenemos planeado ir con unos amigos a cenar, en vista de que Odd nos dignará con su presencia mañana, debemos desquitar el tiempo.

—¿Los conozco?

Negaron.

—Los conocimos poco después de mudarnos. Viven a dos calles, te agradarán mucho.

—¿Hablan francés, japonés y otro idioma que no sea alemán?

—Francés, y desean conocerte.

Alzó una ceja.

—¿A mí?

—Les hemos hablado de ti.

—¡Aelita!

—¿Qué? Fueron cosas buenas.

Yumi solamente asintió.

—Me encantará conocerlos ¿Debo ir formal?

—Casual—le respondieron al mismo tiempo.

—Perfecto.

Más tarde, Yumi estaba lista, con una falda no muy larga ni muy corta, negra, a juego con una blusa púrpura claro y unos collares metálicos preciosos; remataban unas botas de piel reluciente y negra hasta las rodillas. El cabello suelto, enmarcando su rostro, y el escaso maquillaje le daban un aspecto muy casual y a la vez introvertido.

Estaba curiosa y ansiosa de conocer a más personas. Se subió al auto casi dando saltitos y cuando se estacionaron delante de la casa (más grande que la de Jérémie y Aelita, para su sorpresa) bajó entusiasmada. Se acomodó nuevamente el cabello, pensando que quizá podría hacer nuevos amigos.

Tocaron el timbre, y les abrió el joven más apuesto que Yumi nunca antes había visto. Sus ojos se perdieron viendo el rostro exquisito, de pupilas castañas y cabello café; el chico, alto, sonreía luciendo su esbelto cuerpo de anchos hombros y delgada cintura. Hablaba en alemán, y Jérémie le respondía con ese mismo idioma. Tras unas cuantas palabras, con un tono fluido y voz grave, le habló en francés:

—Hola—saludó—Mucho gusto, me llamo Ulrich Stern.

Yumi estrechó la mano que le tendía, casi sin dejar de ver sus ojos y la cordial sonrisa de bienvenida.

—Me alegra conocerte, Aelita hablaba siempre de ti.

Miró a su amiga de reojo, algo molesta.

—Espero que cosas buenas.

Escuchar la risa de Ulrich terminó de sellar el cliché que había sentido, irremediablemente, por ese chico.

El encanto terminó cuando una persona apareció atrás de Ulrich. Era una chica no muy alta, delgada, de forma agraciada y largo cabello negro completamente liso. Sonreía de manera amigable y se le notaba afable; debía admitir que era muy linda.

Ulrich le cedió espacio para que también los saludara, usando un francés más que excelente. Sonrió.

—Mucho gusto—saludó a Yumi con otro apretón de manos.—Me llamo Sissi Stern

Y Yumi pudo ver el anillo dorado en el dedo anular de la chica, exactamente igual al que Ulrich portaba.

El alemán miraba a la japonesa intrigado, nunca había visto a una mujer asiática tan hermosa. Por regla general, siempre pensaba que los japoneses, chinos y coreanos eran exactamente iguales. Piel amarillenta, delgados, bajos, ojos rasgados, cabello liso y negro. Pero estaba completamente seguro que en un festival de mujeres japonesas reconocería a Yumi fácilmente.

Había algo en esos ojos negros y brillantes, en ese corto cabello, en esa figura delgada pero atlética, en esa sonrisa tan espléndida. Algo cautivante, que la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que nunca había visto en otra mujer. En ninguna de sus amigas, de sus primas, de sus antiguas novias ¡Ni en su esposa!

¡Su esposa! Dios, con lo celosa que era… se obligó a mirar otra cosa, centrar sus pensamientos y atención a trivialidades, charlas ligeras… pero no podía evitarlo, siempre volvía Yumi a sus pensamientos. Podía ver de reojo que Sissi no estaba particularmente feliz por eso, pero ya después de las arreglaría con ella.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Yumi dio vueltas en su cama esa noche tratando de quitarse de la mente a Ulrich ¡Si lo acababa de conocer! ¿Cómo era posible que ya le quitara el sueño? No tenía sentido, no era lógico ¡Por favor!

Pero lo estaba haciendo y realmente bien. No estaba segura de poder soportarlo por mucho tiempo. A partir de ese día, acompañó a Aelita y Jérémie en sus visitas diarias con los Stern. Y siempre que nadie la veía se la pasaba observando los más pequeños gestos y detalles de Ulrich.

Había aprendido cosas de él. Aprendió francés cuando estudió en Francia unos años, justo los años en que conoció a Sissi, su ahora esposa. Era apasionado del fútbol y entrenaba con las ligas menores, esperanzado de poder participar pronto en las mayores. Tenía un Dojo donde enseñaba artes marciales todas las semanas en las tardes y no llevaba muy buena relación con sus padres. De Sissi aprendió que era caprichosa, vanidosa, de buenos sentimientos pero le ganaba la frivolidad. Era francesa e hija del director de un prestigiado colegio, que se enamoró de Ulrich apenas lo conoció.

Todas las noches Yumi se iba a la cama pensando en Ulrich y en que se estaba enamorando más y más de él. Pero era un amor insano, inmoral, imposible ¡Él estaba casado! Y además, no le respondería. Por supuesto debía agregar que nunca sería plato de segunda mesa, que si ella aceptaba una relación lo haría porque estaba segura de que su novio la quería.

¿O cambiaría de criterio?

Ulrich no estaba mejor. Siempre pensaba más en Yumi y peleaba más con Sissi por lo mismo. Quería a su esposa, pero este sentimiento que comenzaba a sentir simplemente parecía ser mayor a todas sus fuerzas. No quería, para nada, dar de que hablar. Ser infiel sería lo peor de todo, iba en contra rotundamente con sus principios. Pero… pero…

¿Esto cambiaría su forma de ser?

**o-o**

**o-o**

****Yumi estaba parada al lado de Aelita y de Jérémie con los brazos cruzados. Aburrida, caminó unos cuandos pasos hacia la ventana para ver los coloridos autos pasar por la carretera. Miró de nuevo el reloj ¡Era tardísimo! ¿Cómo podía retrasarse tanto un vuelo? Con desdén pasó su mano una y otra vez por sus cabellos, acomodándose ficticios mechones rebeldes. El reloj de nuevo. Un solo minuto pasado ¡Pero que lento se le hacía el día!

¿A quien engañaba? Solo quería distraerse. Desde que abrió los ojos esa mañana seguía viendo los ojos oscuros del alemán. ¿Por qué? ¡De todos los hombres en el mundo precisamente él tenía que ser con quien sintiera _cliché_!

—Yumi—gritó Aelita—¡Ven! ¡El vuelo ya llegó!

Caminó hacia sus amigos y miró poniéndose de puntitas para ver mejor la plataforma. Efectivamente, muchas personas comenzaron a salir de ella, con rostros cansados y unos cuantos desvelados. Malhumorados, empujaban a los demás buscando ir por sus maletas y seguramente una buena cama de hotel.

Entre el montón de gente divisó una rubia cabellera con mechón morado peinado de una manera inigualable.

—¡Ahí está!—e hizo miles de señas, saltando, moviendo los brazos, haciendo muecas.

Odd, esbozando una gran sonrisa, les habló:

—Ya te he visto, Yumi, desde hace dos kilómetros—y le saludó con un beso en la mejilla—Mira que estás más alta ¿O me he encogido en estos años?

—Nunca cambias—declaró, abrazándolo—Me alegro de verte finalmente.

Odd contrastaba con todos los demás pasajeros. Lucía fresco y descansado. En uno de sus oídos los audífonos que seguramente llevó puestos todo el vuelo. Saludó debidamente a Aelita y a Jérémie, narrando unas cuantas anécdotas mientras iban a recoger su equipaje.

—¿Y dónde estará mi maleta?

Buscó entre todas las que pasaban sin ver la suya. Finalmente, vio la marrón que siempre usaba en todos sus viajes. Iba a cogerla cuando otra persona le ganó, agarrándola antes que él.

—Oye ¡Esa maleta es mía!

—No, es de un amigo—respondió el sujeto sin revelar su rostro.

—¡Que es mía! ¡Dámela ya imbécil!

—¡Le he dicho que es de un buen amigo!

—Venga, no tengo tiempo para tus…

Apenas lo volteó y se echó a reír. El hombre igualmente río. Yumi se acercó lo suficiente para ver el rostro que había estado viendo en sueños. Ulrich le entregó su maleta a Odd y después le dio un abrazo.

—Me alegro de verte Odd.

—Y yo a ti ¿Dónde está Sissi?

—Se ha quedado en casa preparando una sorpresa para ti.

—Ese sí que es modo de recibirme.

Yumi no podía pronunciar palabra. Saludó al alemán de manera algo hosca, torpe, solamente sonriéndole y haciendo un gesto con la mano. Casi pudo jurar que lo vio sonrojarse, pero no prestó más atención. Se fueron hacia el auto de Jérémie listos para ir a la casa de Ulrich, donde Odd se hospedaría.

En la parte trasera, Ulrich iba en medio, hacía que por un lado tenía a Odd y por el otro a Yumi. La japonesa no dijo nada en todo el viaje hasta que el ambiente entre ella y él fue demasiado tenso para ser sostenido.

—Y… tú… ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Odd?—bonita pregunta ¿no podía habérsele ocurrido una mejor?

—Desde hace como dos años. Me lo presentó Jérémie.

—Hemos sido compadres desde entonces—completó Odd.

Yumi asintió. No hubo más comunicación entre ambos, al menos no verbal. Porque, en un descuido que ella dejó caer su mano sobre el sillón del auto, estuvo por unos cuantos segundos en contacto con la de Ulrich. Inmediatamente la apartó, pues el cosquilleo que aquel contacto le causo no podía ser bueno.

"Él es casado, tiene una esposa, quizá tendrá hijos pronto ¡Está casado!" se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez. No surtía el efecto que ella quería.

"No la mires, solo habla con Odd y piensa en sus sonseras. No la mires, no la toques ¡Ella no existe!" bueno, Ulrich no estaba tampoco muy bien.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del alemán Yumi saludó amable pero con vergüenza a Sissi ¿Cómo actuar frente a la esposa de Ulrich, después de los nacientes sentimientos que tenía para con él tras un maldito día de conocerlo? ¡Menudo lío!

Sissi había preparado casi un banquete considerando cuánta comida cabía en el plano abdomen de Odd y todos, sentados en la mesa, charlaron animados hasta muy entrada la tarde. Fue un día agradable en el que rememoraron muchas cosas casi olvidadas de años mejores, cuando eran jóvenes y sonrieron carcajeándose por horas enteras. Entre amigos.

Ya cuando se hizo de noche Jérémie y Aelita se despidieron, dejando a Yumi que en esos momentos veía una película con Odd.

—Váyanse ustedes, yo me iré caminando—les dijo.

—¿Segura? La calle de noche es peligrosa—insistió Jérémie.

—Váyanse, nada malo me pasara.

-Descuida Einstein, yo la llevaré apenas acabe la película.

Y solo bajo esa promesa de Odd aceptaron irse.

Así pasó. Claro que Yumi no pensó que cuando la película acabara Odd quedaría completamente dormido, Sissi ya seguramente igual en su alcoba y la calle más sola y oscura que un mismísimo bosque.

Armándose de valor se puso el abrigo y comenzó a regañarse mentalmente. Abrió la puerta, sintiendo el congelado aire colándose por aquel hueco y golpear su rostro dolorosamente. El valor se le fue en ese momento, le vinieron a la mente todas esas notas del periódico con encabezados de chicas secuestradas, violadas, robadas… ¡No, no!

—Vámonos ya—le dijo Ulrich atrás de ella, apareciendo de la nada—Te acompaño.

No pudo decirle que no. Antes le agradeció por ser tan considerado con ella a dos días de conocerla.

Caminaron en silencio codo a codo por la calle, cruzando casas y viendo de reojo las decoraciones de las mismas para distraerse. Todas con luces apagadas. Lucía algo lúgubre ahora que lo pensaba mejor.

—¿Te la pasaste bien en la tarde?—preguntó Ulrich.

—Sí, mucho.

—Me alegro.

Más silencio.

—No pensé que Odd se fuera a quedar dormido, él había dicho que me acompañaría.

—Ya sabía que se dormiría, por eso esperé a que la película acabara. No quería que te fueras a la casa sola a estas horas.

—Gracias, no tenías porqué hacerlo.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Quería hacerlo.

—¿Y porqué?

—Eres mi amiga ¿No?

"Sí… eso" pensó tristemente.

No supo cuándo, cómo, o porqué, de repente tenían las dos manos entrelazadas. Estaban apenas a una casa de la de Jérémie, las luces de la misma totalmente apagadas. Vieron la fachada del lugar y después sus manos juntas. Por un momento quedaron perdidos en sus miradas.

Momento que dio paso a un suave roce de labios entre los dos, demasiado tenue par que pudieran saborearse pero lo suficientemente fuerte para sentir una dulce descarga eléctrica recorrerlos.

Yumi le soltó y se fue corriendo a la casa ¿Qué le pasaba? Él tenía un compromiso eterno. Una esposa, una casa, una familia por la cual velar. Y no sería ella quien destruyera eso. Nunca. No.

Ulrich maldijo por lo bajo cuando la vio entrar sin despedirse ni nada, cerrando la puerta con algo de fuerza. Se quedó sola en la noche pensando en qué le habría causado ese impetuoso impulso de besarla, de serle infiel a Sissi de esa manera ¿Por qué? Juraría que amaba a su esposa. Pero lo que sentía por Yumi era indescriptible.

Era algo que, pronto, ellos descubrirían que no podían controlar.

**o-o**

**o-o**

La presionó casi salvajemente contra la pared, apretando sus labios contra los de ella. Agarraba con firmeza su cintura y exploraba su boca con una ansiedad implacable. Las manos de ella recorrían su espalda avariciosamente hasta detenerse en sus cabellos, entre los cuales enredó sus dedos mientras gemía por las suaves mordidas en sus labios.

Se tambalearon mientras caminaban, llegando a la cama de la habitación. Se tumbaron en ella, él sobre Yumi, recorriendo el curvilíneo cuerpo de la chica con delicadeza, deleitándose de sus formas. Ella no se quedaba quieta, apenas Ulrich se descuidó lo hizo rodar para quedar a horcajas encima de él y continuar besándolo con pasión, desabrochando los botones de su camisa y gimiendo al sentir los duros abdominales del hombre.

Ulrich gimió y la rodó para enterrar su cara en el cuello de Yumi, besando, succionando, mordiendo ligeramente los hombros y llegando hasta la clavícula, bajando el vestido al mismo tiempo en que recorría sus piernas con ambas manos. Los gemidos eran mayores, la pasión aumentaba, los besos se hacían cada vez más urgidos y llegaban puntos en que era imposible controlarse.

Yumi sonrió entre tantas caricias.

—Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti—respondió el alemán, besando sus labios con pura ternura.

—Es nuestro secreto.

Respondió, correspondiendo al beso y continuando el cada vez más frecuente acto de amor entre ellos.

* * *

><p>Cliché: es una palabra que he escuchado mucho en películas españolas. Es como lo que dicen en México, un flechazo hacia alguien. Cuando, apenas lo conoces, sientes una atracción casi instantánea por la otra persona y mucha compatibilidad.<p>

Bueno, aunque no soy partidaria de los amantes tampoco voy a negar que hay parejas que se lo merecen. Hay de todo en este mundo. ¡Ya voy en la palabra IV! No me lo puedo creer. Estoy empezando la V y ya tengo una idea para la VI, espero que estas ideas no se me acaben en un buen tiempo.

Me despido esperando que les gustase y me dejen comentarios.

chao!


	5. V: Árbol

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MOONSCOOP, ANTIFILMS Y FRANCE 3, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIEDO ESTO.**

****¡Oh, lo siento! vaya que me he tardado en actualizar esta vez. He estado realmente apurada en la escuela, pero todo parece ir calmándose al fin. Este es un capítulo que me salió curiosísimo, espero les agrade.

_Comentarios:_

**CodeYumyUlrich:** bueno, aunque no apoyo la infidelidad debo decir que es emocionante ver a esta pareja explorar aquellos rumbos. Fue divertido aunque difícil escribir aquel momento, pero me gustó el resultado.

**Natsumi Niikura:** me alegro haber agrandado tu repertorio lingüístico. He estado pensando y quizá, no lo sé, adapte una nueva palabra para darle continuación a ese capítulo. Realmente no tengo nada en contra de Sissi, pero en algunos episodios de la serie no me negarás que puede llegar a ser exasperante. Yo creo que me falló Jérémie y Aelita porque, de verdad, no estaba segura de qué papel ponerles y al agregarlos casi de zopetón no cuide que mantuvieran sus personalidades; cosa que no pasó con Odd porque a ese ya lo tenía contemplado. Algo en lo que deberé trabajar más adelante. Sobre el otro capítulo (Resfriado) me pareció lo más simple pero lo mejor que poner. Es decir, en lo poco que vemos a Ulrich con su faceta doméstoca podemos apreciar que no esmuy buena, espero que Yumi le enseñe algo para casos de emergencia como esos... o que siempre tengan cadenas de comida rápida cerca :)

**Dragón Oscuro:** Muchas gracias por ese apoyo, Natsumi Niikura en sus comentarios suele apoyarme mucho. Realmente no estoy a favor de la infidelidad, odiaría que me lo hicieran, pero cuando vi la palabra fue lo primero que se me ocurrió y al desarrollarlo pensé que no estaría nada mal. No es la manera de hacer las cosas, empero ¡Es drama! ;) Gracias por todo y espero te sigan gustando mis nuevas ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>V.-Árbol.<strong>

Yumi veía las altas ramas del árbol cubriéndola del sol, hacía un aire fresco con olor a hierba y ella sentía el verde pasto bajo sus manos. Estiró uno de sus brazos y pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre la corteza marrón, rugosa y dura, pero que expandía una gran vitalidad.

Se tumbó en el césped y contempló las hojas verdes hasta cerrar los ojos. Oía lejano un canto de aves que volaban por el cielo y el característico ruido de las hojas mecerse en las ramas gracias al viento. La calma que se respiraba en ese lugar fue inundándola de poco a poco, penetrando desde los dedos de sus manos hasta recorrer todos sus brazos.

Y pasó a los hombros, y al pecho, y descendió a las piernas. Y al sentir esa paz cubrir su mente con una espesa niebla de relajación, apaciguando los latidos de su corazón, fue cuando su agitada respiración comenzó a ceder a un ritmo quedo y sincronizado.

Los pesados párpados ahora eran difíciles de abrir. Su cuerpo pesaba más de lo que nunca antes y le era imposible hacer algún movimiento. Estaba tan cómoda así, sobre esa blanda superficie, respirando el olor de los árboles, la fragancia de las flores, oyendo a los pájaros… ¿Qué mas importaba lo demás? ¡No recordaba mejor momento y más tranquilo en su vida!

Como una lejana memoria comenzó a recordar que esperaba algo, o alguien ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Un compromiso, acaso? ¡Sabrá Dios! Ya nada le importaba lo suficiente. La somnolencia que invadía su ser era imposible de hacer retroceder. Y, de no ser porque aún podía escuchar las pisadas de otras personas caminando a lo lejos, juraría que estaba dormida.

Ni siquiera se tensó cuando los pasos que aplastaban el césped sonaron más y más cercanos. Y cuando le llegó el aroma de una colonia tremendamente conocida y que tanto le gustaba. Ni cuando sintió un cuerpo moverse cerca de ella y la sombra correspondiente de ese ser desconocido.

Sentía que sabía quién era, un presentimiento muy fuerte le decía, pero ¿Era necesario romper su calma, abrir los ojos, y comprobarlo? ¿A qué empeñarse acabar con esa tranquilidad? No se movió ni hizo el menor ruido. Simplemente esperó.

Esperó a que fuera él quien hiciera algo.

Pero no hizo nada así que ella tampoco hizo nada. Lo sintió cuando se recostó a su lado y al coger su mano en un fuerte apretón como modo de saludo. Supuso que se abría relajado igual que ella, o hasta más, porque si antes escuchaba sus exhalaciones ahora no oía ni siquiera el viento que golpeaba sus rostros.

Las cosas cambiaban. De repente el suelo se hundía abrazando su cuerpo como lo hace una superficie moldeable. Cómoda y sin ganas de moverse siquiera, se dejó llevar por las raíces del árbol que, despertando, la habían amarrado y colgado como si fuera un fruto casi sagrado.

Siendo mecida y arrullada por una nana desconocida, le llegó el olor de agua fresca y de tierra mojada. El cálido viento se volvió frío y escuchó las torrentes de agua más lejanas que nunca. Podía casi jurar que las gotas de agua sonaban al caer como un charco, y a niños sonreír jugando en el agua.

¿Cómo podía ver a niños si estaba con los ojos cerrados, siendo abrazada y mecida por las raíces del árbol, bajo el suelo? ¡Qué importaba!

Debía de ser una corriente fuerte, porque de repente ella misma sintió un poco de agua mojar sus pies y sus manos. Las ramas comenzaron a moverla con mucha más fuerza y ella sintió ganas de abrir los ojos, verificar que pasaba. No lo hizo porque así de pronto como lo había sentido, lo dejó de sentir.

No era ya abrazada por las raíces, ahora el árbol la había recostado sobre un manto de tierra increíblemente suave y cálido pero pequeño, donde apenas cabía. Encogida, encontró aún en ese pequeño espacio un cómodo lugar para seguir con su descanso vespertino. El olor de esa colonia tan parecida inundó todo el rededor y ella volvió a sentir las ramas abrazándola más posesivamente.

Solo que estaba mojado. Muy mojado. ¿Cómo podía estar un árbol empapado? Sintió ternura por aquella planta que tanto la cuidaba, que la protegía con sus hojas y que la seguía meciendo y arrullando mientras se movían hacia un lugar más tranquilo. Uno donde no había agua, donde no había nada más que el más cómodo y grande trozo de tierra calentita.

Cubriéndola con un manto de hojas, Yumi sintió que el árbol usaba la punta de su rama más fina para tocar su frente en lo que seguro sería un beso, y se dejó llevar entonces por una oscuridad familiar.

Al abrir los ojos, con esa sensación de haber descansado de más, Yumi casi pegó grito al cielo al verse recostada sobre la cama de Ulrich ¿Cómo había llegado al departamento del chico? Lo buscó con la mirada, encontrando la recámara vacía y la ventana cerrada, por donde se podía contemplar una enorme y violenta tormenta.

Se paró de un brinco mientras veía los truenos caer y salió de la alcoba. Sentado en un sillón y con libro en manos, Ulrich le sonrió mientras se paraba y caminaba en dirección hacia ella. Le besó la frente.

—Buenas noches—le dijo—¿Has dormido bien?

La japonesa se acomodó un mechón de cabello, viendo en el reloj digital la hora ¿11:21? ¿Tan tarde era?

—Pero… ¿Cómo…?

Ulrich la calló.

—Te quedaste dormida en el parque, empezó a llover y te traje aquí.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste?

—Me parecía muy cruel.

Yumi de verdad que trataba pero no recordaba casi nada de aquella tarde, más que cuando llegó al parque lista para su cita con Ulrich y cuando se sentó bajo el mismo árbol de siempre.

* * *

><p>Realmente no estoy segura de qué estaba pensando cuando escribí esto. Había terminado el primer párrafo, luego se me fue la inspiración y cada vez que abría el documento no sabía cómo terminarlo. Finalmente, ayer lo abrí y seguí escribiendo lo primero que me venía a la mente; lo juro, las palabras salieron por sí solas y cuando lo terminé, tuve que releerlo.<p>

_"¿Qué hice aquí?"_ fue lo primero que pensé, pero al final me pareció que se salía de las historias comúnes y al ser diferente me gusto mucho. Por eso lo subí. No sé que opinen, espero leerlo en sus comentarios.

¡Nos leemos!

chao!


	6. VI: Naranja

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MOONSCOOP, ANTIFILMS Y FRANCE 3, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

¡Holaaa! espero que se la estén pasando realmente bien. ¡Estoy muy feliz! Acá en México acaba de pasar el día de la Virgencita de Guadalupe y las posadas ya están llegando a su fin, está cada vez más cerca la nochebuena ¡Qué emoción! :)

_Revisión de Comentarios:_

**CodeYumyUlrich:** a mí siempre me ha parecido que un buen hombre debe ser caballeroso y atento. Usualmente es por eso que en mis historias pongo a los protagonistas de esa forma; la ventaja es que en la serie vemos a un Ulrich, aunque a veces uraño, casi siempre muy detallista con Yumi, aún cuando no es su novia (que se le olvidó su cumpleaños una vez, pues, a todos nos pasa ¿no?)

**Dragón Oscuro:** Muchas gracias por el halago. Sobre tu pregunta, he estado pensando. En una palabra tengo una ligera idea de lo que podría ser un lemmon, el problema es que como casi nunca escribo de ese género no estoy realmente segura de cómo me salga. Lo más seguro es que, de hacerlo, sea algo suave, por que en esos asuntos no soy nada esplícita. Pero... la respuesta concreta es sí.

* * *

><p><strong>VI.-Naranja.<strong>

Ulrich se sentía en esos momentos como la peor persona del mundo. No sabía exactamente qué hacer ni cómo. Era consciente de que no actuaba de la mejor manera, pero es que la desesperación era grande. "Las buenas personas con educación y modales aceptan todo lo regalado sin rechistar" le decía su madre cuando era un niño, usando esa sonrisa tan típica de las señora bien educadas y que causaba en sus hijos grandes dolores de conciencia.

Su padre no pensaba muy diferente. Con el ceño fruncido, elevando el dedo índice, pronunciaba la frase que para él sería la norma más importante de los obsequios "A lo dado no se le busca dado" y después retomaba sus deberes con aire de haber dicho la frase más importante de la historia.

Al ir creciendo, Ulrich comprobaba lo mismo. El que fuera su mejor amigo en el colegio, antes de ir a Francia, un chiquillo pelirrojo y simpático cuyo nombre ahora no recordaba, le decía siempre entre bromas "¡Lo más importante es la intención, no el objeto!"

Así, yéndose a más y más ejemplos, Ulrich podía pasarse toda la tarde pensando en lo mismo y llegar a la conclusión de que siempre se acepta los regalos con una sonrisa y le agradeces a la persona que te la da, para, cuando se vaya, criticar su mal gusto o tirarlo en un basurero sin herir sentimientos de paso.

Bueno, al menos eso se enseñaba. Pero Ulrich estaba en la espantosa realidad de que podía fingir agrado con todos menos con una sola persona, la misma que en esos momentos le tendía en sus manos el mejor y a la vez el peor obsequio de todos.

Yumi estaba realmente anonadada ¿Por qué Ulrich se lo pensaba tanto? El alemán le había manifestado en varias ocasiones lo mucho que quería una camisa de manga larga marca "Aero" que tanta sensación causaban en Estados Unidos.

El chico veía la camisa. Tenía escritas en letra grande y blanca la palabra "AERO" con un "New York" en la parte baja pintado de color rojo. Un borde en el cuello y otro en los extremos de las mangas también rojizo que la hacía ver casual, con ese peculiar estilo norteamericano que tanto empezaba a gustar en Francia.

Había visto playeras parecidas en todos los colores siendo usadas por chicos y por chicas. Era además una moda costosa, porque realmente una sola playera costaba hasta 30 dólares. Unos veinte euros aproximadamente. Yumi no era pobre, pero era consciente de que tendría gastos más importantes que una simple camisa.

¿Por qué no la cogía? Yumi había gastado dinero y esfuerzo en encontrar una playera que le gustara para regalársela al chico en su cumpleaños. Lo justo ahora era que él se mostrara agradecido. Pero solamente veía sus labios mordidos y la duda nadando en sus ojos ¿Qué tanto podía estar pensando?

Finalmente, Ulrich se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso hacia adelante para agarrar la camisa perfectamente doblada de las manos de Yumi. Entonces, le sonrió a medias y musitó un quedo:

-Gracias.

Yumi colocó ambas manos sobre sus caderas y después le dijo:

-¿Nada más?

Volviéndose, Ulrich besó la mejilla de la japonesa y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Después, viendo un poco la playera, agregó.

-¡Es lo que quería!—sonaba más feliz—Me has sorprendido. Muchas gracias Yumi, no debías molestarte.

La chica ahora sonrojada asintió con la cabeza. Pero ella aún pensaba que andaba algo mal. No dijo nada más sobre el asunto hasta, ya más tarde, cuando ella y Ulrich estaban en la Ermita para festejar su cumpleaños, habló con Odd sobre la extraña actitud del alemán sobre el regalo.

-¿Le regalaste la playera que quería?—preguntó.

-Sí.

-¿Y parecía querer rechazarla?

-¡Exacto! No tiene sentido…

Odd se quedó pensando.

-¿Cómo era la playera?

-Con la palabra "AERO" al frente, bordado en rojo, y de color naranja.

Odd entonces río casi carcajeándose y después colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, tratando de hablar cuerdamente. Fracasó y hasta el tercer intento pudo la japonesa comprenderlo.

-Ulrich odia el naranja. Siempre ha detestado ese color.

Yumi volteó para ver al chico parado con un vaso de soda en sus manos y charlando animadamente con Jérémie. Estaba usando la playera que acababa de regalarle.

-Ahora entiendo porqué usaba ese color-dijo Odd, como si hubiese entendido la más complicada teoría del mundo.

En esos momentos Yumi sentía una extraña vergüenza. Se suponía que Ulrich era su mejor amigo y no sabía, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que odiaba el naranja ¡Menuda amiga resultó ser! Cruzó los dos brazos algo malhumorada.

"Bueno, algo deberé hacer para reponérselo" pensó.

Ulrich se les acercó y tomó asiento al lado de la japonesa. Odd fue el que sacó el tema a colación con una simple pregunta:

-¿Y ahora porqué usas naranja?

Se enogió de hombros.

-Fue un regalo de Yumi.

Quería en esos momentos hundirse.

-Vaya... lindo obsequio.

Con la pura mirada la japonesa quito matar al australiano que se escapó dizque para ir a coger unos pastelillos. Mejor dicho, a terminarse la botana. Solos, Yumi se armó valor para hablar.

-Lo lamento, no sabía que odiabas ese color.

Él no le prestó más importancia al asunto.

-Como mi padre dice "A lo dado no se le busca lado" no hay problema Yumi. Además, el diseño es genial.

Y se admiró a sí mismo como si vistiera un traje de diseñador.

Yumi enrojeció y después agregó:

-Deberé recompensártelo la próxima vez.

-No es necesario.

-Quiero hacerlo.

Se miraron a los ojos de esa intensa manera que solo ellos podían sostener. Perdiéndose cada quien en su mundo, no se percataron de que la fiesta a su alrededor reclamaba su presencia. Eso hasta que, tarde, los jalaron para invitarlos a bailar.

Bueno, tras eso Ulrich concluyó que el naranja tamoco podía ser un color tan malo, después de todo le gustaba a Yumi y...

¡Al diablo! lo odiaba.

* * *

><p>En un principio pensé hacer un capítulo centrado en Naranja la fruta, una especia de confusión y antojo entre los dos. Pero no encontrando la manera de desarrollarlo decidí usar la palabra como color y esto salió solo. No lo sé, simplemente me gusta basarme en escenas cotianas para recrear momentos que a todos nos ocurren. Adoro esos episodios.<p>

Lo que sí, es que en el próximo no usaré ese sistema. Ya será algo nada cotidiano, si no más... especial. No puedo adelantarles nada, arruinaría la sorpresa, pero sí puedo decirles que saldrá algo del contexto empleado hasta ahora. Aprovecho para desearles dulces fiestas, buenos deseos y las mejores intenciones del mundo.

P.D: Si me dejan comentarios ¡Qué felicidad!

Chao!


	7. VII: Bomba

**NADA ME PERTENECE, ES DE MOONSCOOP, ANTIFILMS Y FRANCE 3, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

Bien, podría decirse que este capítulo es un poco... no, un MUCHO dramático. Es por eso que no quise publicarlo antes de Navidad, no para nada acorde al espíritu navideño. Ahora, solo queda año nuevo pero faltan días y aprovecho este periodo para dejarles la nueva palabra. Ya tengo escritas otras dos que subiré pronto.

Comentarios...

eimipiuke: que tierno! yo me basé en mi papá, porque una vez me paso algo por el estilo. Aunque lo tuyo suena mucha más conmovedor, gracias :)

Dragon Oscuro: de nada y aclaro cualquier otra duda que tengas.

CodeYumyUlrich: jajaja, concuerdo contigo.

* * *

><p><strong>VII.-Bomba.<strong>

La ciudad entera estaba paralizada. No había nadie que no estuviera pegado al televisor, la radio o cualquier otro sistema de comunicación. El horror pasmado en todos los seres de la ciudad había traspasado la frontera de la nación e inundando también al mundo entero. ¿Cómo podían ser tan desalmados?

El Edificio Centraly Worked, el más alto de toda la ciudad, aquel rascacielos del que todos se enorgullecían. Noventa y dos pisos conectados por cincuenta y tres elevadores distribuían a las oficinas corporativas más importantes de la ciudad. Desde Departamentos Policiacos hasta distinguidísimas sedes empresariales; miles de distintos trabajadores entraban al edificio por las mañanas y salían en las noches.

Era el ícono de la ciudad, grande, hermoso, elegante, con los espejos relucientes brillando bajo la luz del sol y la decoración clásica que lo hacía parecer contemporáneo en unos ángulos, antiguo en otros.

Era el lugar donde cinco mil ochocientas personas pasaban sus días realizando diversos quehaceres. Era usualmente como a eso de las siete de la tarde cuando más de la mitad de trabajadores salían de sus oficinas y listos para irse a sus casas. Pero ya pasaban de la medianoche y los cinco mil habitantes permanecían ahí.

Alrededor del edificio estaban centenares de patrullas, policías, autoridades, agentes especiales, detectives… Por no mencionar los familiares aterrorizados que esperaban con fe desde lo más cerca posible a que sus seres amados volvieran con vida.

El Jefe de Policía estaba acompañado de otros compañeros. Trataban inútilmente de negociar con los terroristas sin que estos cedieran del todo. A las seis de la tarde todas las puertas del Centraly Worked se cerraron y una bomba colocada en el loving amenazo con explotar, destruyendo a quienes estaban dentro, si las autoridades no cedían a las amenazas de los terroristas.

Horas tortuosas de negociación ya habían pasado. No se llegaba aún a ningún acuerdo.

**o-o**

Estaba aterrada.

El pánico atoraba su garganta e impedía que pudiera producir ningún sonido alguno. Las manos le temblaban de frío y miedo mientras el sudor empapaba cada vez más su cuerpo. No sabía qué pasaría, la incertidumbre aceleraba su corazón volviendo los estruendosos latidos imposibles de resistir.

Sus músculos entumidos. Había permanecido horas en la misa posición casi fetal esperando que alguien o algo la librara ya de ese problema. Los malditos hombres vestidos de negro pasaban cada cinco minutos por ese mismo pasillo cargando sus enormes metralletas, y vigilando que nadie hablara, se moviera o en general, hiciera algo.

Lo peor era no estar realmente asustada por su propia vida. Había algo más importante y por lo cual tenía más miedo. Esos terroristas se lucían a la hora de ser crueles y eran ya dos los cadáveres en ese pasillo los que ensuciaban de carmín el piso. A la más mínima muestra de energía o desobediencia… sonaban disparos.

Y ya había escuchado en todas esas horas unos quince de los pisos más cercanos.

Ella no era idiota y esperaría. Yumi sabía que mientras más paciente fuera y más cauta, tendría probabilidades mayores de sobrevivir. Pero ¿Y Ulrich?

¡Maldito Ulrich! Ella estaba en el piso treinta y dos. Él, en el diez. Había bajado para ir a la cafetería y comprarse una rebanada de pan. Se supone que no tardaría ni cinco minutos en volver al piso treinta y dos, donde le correspondía… pero no volvió.

Y Yumi sabía porqué.

Vale, ella sabía que Ulrich era listo y muy fuerte, pero también era necio y tenía la maldita costumbre de hablar de más. Peor combinación no podía existir que meterlo en esta prueba y completamente solo. Estaba aterrada porque no sabía cómo estaba, dónde, en qué condiciones.

El celular todavía estaba guardado en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Tenía un bolso en el suéter donde podría ocultarlo. Pero podía hacer ruido y la luz sería notoria. Por no decir, que si mandaba un mensaje el celular de Ulrich sonaría y la primera orden que dieron esos terroristas fue entregarlos o apagarlos. No quería revelarlo.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, él pudo haber entregado su móvil.

¡Maldición! ¿Qué más podía hacer?

El guardia dio la vuelta del pasillo haciendo que ella pudiera estirar al fin sus piernas. Dudaba que se molestaran por ese simple movimiento. Aprovechó lo mejor que pudo. Se apoyó en una de sus manos para levantarse unos cuantos centímetros, solo lo suficientes para que la otra mano buscara rápido el móvil en el bolsillo. Lo extrajo cuidadosamente y apenas lo tuvo en su mano se sentó.

Miró de reojo y ansiosa hacia ambos lados del pasillo. No había nadie, más que una compañera suya llamada Emily. Era una buena mujer de cabello castaño largo y que usaba delgados lentes; ella la estaba viendo y por lo visto, apoyando, porque le dijo entre los más bajos susurros:

"Rápido"

Yumi guardó el celular en el bolso de su suéter y comenzó a aplanar las teclas. Lo puso en perfil Silencio, de modo que no haría ruido ni vibraría. Luego, abrió la agenda de contacto.

En eso se escuchó un golpe y ella inmediatamente lo volteo, para que la luz de la pantalla se ahogara con la tela. Alzó la mirada, y Emily escondió el brazo con el que había golpeado la pared. El mismo guardia de sonrisa burlona pasó alzando su metralleta.

Cuando llego a la parte donde estaba Yumi, le dijo con voz fuerte.

—¿No tenías las piernas recogidas?

—Se me acalambraron—mintió.

Pero él pareció entenderlo, porque pasó sin decir nada más. cuando dio la vuelta de nuevo en el cruce de pasillos, volteó con Emily.

—Gracias—susurró.

Ella asintió con la mirada y después le indicó que siguiera.

Siguió revisando la agenda de contactos, quería llamar a Ulrich, de verdad que lo quería. Pero debía, en esa situación, ser más prudente que nada.

**o-o**

Jérémie maldijo en voz baja cuando el celular comenzó a vibrar en su pantalón. Estaba tras las bardas colocadas por los oficiales alrededor del Centraly Parked, viendo al edificio con terror.

Sacó el móvil para ver, era un mensaje, pero lo que más le sorprendió era el remitente.

_Yumi:_

_J, ¿cómo están? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Donde está Ulrich?_

—¡Aelita!—llamó a su novia con voz ahogada—¡Aelita!

Ella estaba hablando con unos oficiales y volteó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Ven!

Ella caminó unos cinco pasos y se puso a su lado. Jérémie inmediatamente le mostró el mensaje de texto causando que los ojos de Aelita se abrieran inmensamente, mientras sonreía.

—¡Ella está bien! Hay que llamarle y…

—¡No!

Lo miró confundida.

—De seguro mandó el mensaje a escondidas, si le hablamos, la descubrirán y…

No pudo continuar, de todas maneras, Aelita ya había entendido la situación. Asintió, releyendo el mensaje.

—¿Qué le vas a contestar?

—La verdad.

Fue en ese momento cuando llegó Odd, el mejor amigo de Ulrich que unos momentos atrás estaba charlando con los medios y con algunos especialistas de la situación.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó, cuando se asomó para ver el móvil de Jérémie.

—Yumi le mandó un mensaje a Jérémie, creemos que está bien—fue la respuesta de Aelita—Pero no sabemos qué contestarle.

Se tensó.

—¿Qué dice el mensaje?

Jérémie se lo pasó y él leyó rápidamente. Los dedos le temblaron un poco mientras pasaba el móvil a su dueño.

—Deberías calmarla—aconsejó—Ya sabes cómo reacciona Yumi en estos casos de tanta tensión.

—Opino lo mismo que él.

Jérémie, mirando a los dos, no sabía realmente qué hacer.

—Sé cauto, recuerda que ella debe de estar bajo la vigilancia constante de muchos hombres…

Pero la interrumpió bruscamente.

—Lo sé.

Aplanó las teclas del celular, escribiendo breves oraciones.

**o-o**

Yumi vio pasar al guardia otras cuatro veces más hasta notar el dibujo en forma de carta que indicaba mensaje nuevo. Quiso gritar, pero se limitó a aplanar el botón.

_Jérémie:_

_El edificio está secuestrado por una bomba. No sabemos nada de Ulrich._

La respiración de le corto. Estaba tan pasmada que ni siquiera escuchó los golpes de Emily. El celular estaba fuera del suéter, en su mano, con la luz iluminando su rostro. Despertó cuando una mano enguantada de negro agarró con fiereza su muñeca tumbando el móvil, y levantándola con agresividad.

El guardia la miraba encolerizado.

—Con que piernas acalambradas ¿Verdad?

Miró de reojo, Emily estaba en el suelo y de la cabeza le salía sangre ¡La había lastimado! En ese momento tenía ganas de golpearlo con toda su fuerza, pero el ímpetu desapareció apenas sintió la boquilla de la pistola apuntando en su vientre.

Sabía que le esperaba su final. Un gélido viento le golpeó el rostro, indicio de la muerte, mientras cerraba los ojos dispuesta a ello. No iba a luchar, sabía que eso empeoraría las cosas.

—Muy digna ¿Eh? Solo por eso, vendrás conmigo.

¿QUÉ? ¿Ir a dónde? ¡No! ¡NO! La agarró de nuevo del brazo, torciéndoselo y haciendo que gritara. Así, lastimándole el hombro, la fue jalando con lujo de fuera y violencia hacia el ascensor.

La tumbó en una esquina y apuntó con la metralleta.

—Estate quieta—le ordenó.

Yumi agarró su hombro y trató, realmente trató de no llorar. Pero estaba casi segura de tenerlo dislocado.

—Eres un malnacido—le dijo, con odio y mirada severa, sabiendo que, al fin de cuentas, ya no saldría viva de esa.

El hombre sonrío.

—Lo sé, y me encanta.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron ella pudo ver en las luces del elevador que era el loving del edificio ¿Por qué la llevaban ahí? Había otros dos hombres en las puertas del ascensor y al verla se le abalanzaron. Doblándole ahora los dos brazos, gritó de dolor mientras la empujaban.

—¡Suéltenme!—gritó, pero ellos claro que la ignoraron.

Vio entonces en uno de los rincones a unas veinte personas, compañeros de trabajo, que tenían heridas pequeñas y estaban siendo custodiados por fácil treinta terroristas. La soltaron ahí, pegándole en la rodilla para que se callera, y después sacaron un cuchillo.

—No le hagas nada, ya le disloqué el hombro—dijo el hombre, haciendo que el otro guardara su arma blanca.

Yumi sintió alivio. Sus compañeros se movieron permitiendo que ella se sentara tranquila. Inmediatamente tocó su hombro y aquello le dolió, mordió los labios para no gritar. Estaba realmente mal, porque se le estaba hinchando y las pulsadas dolían más cada segundo.

Pero lo que la asustó fue cuando una mano agarró su suéter, jalándola. Volteó rápido, pensando que sería algún terrorista.

Casi quiso morirse de alegría y susto cuando vio a Ulrich, sonriéndole.

Pero Ulrich estaba agarrándose un brazo empapado en sangre por un balazo. Y por la palidez que mostraba, estaba segura de que no había detenido la hemorragia. ¡De no tener el hombro tan mal seguro le haría un torniquete!

"Está bien" le dijo, moviendo los labios "Está bien"

Negó con la cabeza.

"No"

Ulrich miró hacia una cajita llena de cables que estaba colocada en medio de la recepción. Había muchos hombres a su alrededor.

Yumi lo miró con toda la pregunta pasmada en la cara.

"Bomba"

Sintió de nuevo el pasmo, estaba en medio de algo mucho más grande de lo que ella pensaba estar. Quería en esos momentos pararse y hacer algo ¡Lo que fuera! Pero no quedarse de brazos cruzados.

No obstante, cuando se escuchó el sonido de los números en cuenta regresiva, sabía que era ya demasiado tarde.

Agarró con fuerza la mano de Ulrich, este se le acercó un poco y aprovechando que los terroristas salían por las puertas traseras como unos cobardes, besó sus cabellos. La hubiera abrazado de no estar los dos heridos.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Así como los terroristas desaparecieron, el lugar se llenó de policías. Se les acercaban para sacarlos de ahí, pidiéndoles que se pararan. Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando? La realidad y el entorno se volvió confusa, no sabían ya que hacer.

Y mientras se ponían de pie, escucharon un simple estruendo, mientras todo se volvía negro.

**o-o**

_¡BUM!_

Y la llamarada de humo y fuego escaló desde la recepción, rompiendo los vidrios y haciendo que todos se apartaran. El edificio entero tembló por unos instantes, pero, de alguna y milagrosa forma, no cayó.

Sólo que estaba envuelto en llamas.

Los bomberos, afortunadamente, ya estaban ahí y de inmediato evacuaron a todos. Lanzaron chorros de agua potentes que fueron aminorando los daños. Empero, sabían que las cosas no estaban bien. Si el edificio llegaba a quemarse en ciertos puntos, cedería, y caería. No podían permitir que en eso murieran más de cinco mil personas.

Así, con más de veinte mangueras lanzando agua a todas partes, fueron apagando de poco en poco el rascacielos. Pero, no contaron que esa no era la única bomba.

Otras seis colocadas en diferentes pisos explotaron simultáneamente en lapsos de tres hasta siete minutos. Y el fuego, los temblores, los vidrios rotos, el humo… era demasiado.

Ya no había nada que hacer.

Aelita se abrazo de Jérémie todo lo que pudo. Odd estaba a su lado y cerró los ojos con pena. El Centraly Worked sucumbió y se desmoronó sobre sí mismo, en una milésima de segundo. Se escucharon gritos, agudos y aterrados, combinados con el estruendo de los millones de escombros golpear el pavimento.

Una semana después de esos acontecimientos, se llevó a cabo una ceremonia lúgubre con miles de personas vestidas de negro, alrededor de dos féretros, en lo que era un cementerio realmente lindo pero de cierta manera, triste.

Habían encontrado los cuerpos de Ulrich y Yumi sin vida, enterrados bajo muchos escombros; los dos estaban abrazados y con manos entrelazadas, fue una escena que cautivó realmente a los oficiales mientras iban desenterrando cadáveres.

Ya en el hospital determinaron las causas de muerte. La de Ulrich, una pérdida masiva de sangre, la de Yumi, múltiples facturas que le causaron hemorragias internas. Ambos cuerpos fueron entregados a sus familiares y ellos consintieron en enterrarlos uno al lado del otro, de la misma forma en que habían muerto.

Al fin de cuentas, de haber seguido vivos, solo hubieran esperado dos semanas más para encontrarlos vestidos muy elegantes en una Iglesia ya reservada.

Pero no había forma de cambiar el destino que les tocó.

* * *

><p>De la manera más atenta posible les pido que no me maten... es la idea que se me vino a la mente.<p>

La próxima es más dulce, lo juro!

:)

chao!


	8. VIII: Caricia

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MOONSCOOP, ANTIFILMS Y FRANCE 3, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

¡Hola! Ya volví con un nuevo episodio. Este no es tan largo, es corto, y es el ansiado lemmon que me han estado pidiendo. No soy muy buena escribiendo esas cosas porque no las acostumbro, pero espero que les agrade.

_comentarios:_

eimipiuke: nunca he considerado al mundo cruel, aunque razones jamás nos sobran. Aunque debo admitir ese comentario me ha dejado un dejo de satosfacción, la manera en que redactaste tu comentario me dio a entender que sentiste todo lo que escribí y eso me encanta. Me da a entender que hago bien mi trabajo. Gracias :)

CodeYumyUlrich: eso es lo que buscaba y me alegra conseguirlo.

Dragon Oscuro: te agradezco por respetarme y seguir siendo fiel a mis historias. Thanks!

**ADVERTENENCIA:** Este one-shot tiene contenido sexual, lemmon, y no es apto para menores de 18 años.

* * *

><p><strong>VIII.-Caricia.<strong>

Comenzó como una ferviente mirada.

Llamas de pasión se encendían en los ojos oscuros del alemán, mientras la dulce japonesa de grandes labios sonreía produciendo un peculiar y roñoso ruido. Ella estaba sentada en el copiloto del auto, viendo las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban al cristal polarizado que era la ventana. Bajo la oscuridad de la noche, con las nubes bloqueando el paso de la luna y las estrellas, el camino a casa era iluminado por las luces artificiales que cubrían la ciudad.

El semáforo prendió su foco rojo, deteniendo la frenética carrera del automóvil. Frenó en seco, las llantas casi patinando por el asfalto empapado. Yumi se aferró al asiento algo asustada y no soltó su agarre hasta que el auto quedó quieto, completamente estático.

Miró a su acompañante algo ceñuda.

—Por favor, ten cuidado—indicó.

Él sonrió haciendo que por un momento se le olvidara el incidente, mariposas revoloteando en su vientre.

—Perdón—contestó—No volverá a pasar.

La pasión encendida desde hacia varios minutos demandaba ser atendida. Ulrich respiró profundo y trató de calmarle sin mucho éxito. Al prenderse el color verde, aceleró ya sin tanta prisa y después dio algunas cuantas vueltas por las calles hasta estacionarse afuera de un edificio.

No era muy alto ni elegante, más bien era pequeño, práctico, con una arquitectura promedio de los apartamentos estándar. El portero los saludó y abrió rápidamente la puerta mientras Yumi, cubierta por el abrigo de Ulrich, pasaba casi corriendo evitando mojarse.

En el loving los dos se vieron seductoramente y subieron al ascensor. Yumi abrazó a Ulrich con mucha fuerza y le besó suavemente los labios, en un roce apenas perceptible pero muy dulce. No obstante, Ulrich no estaba en esos momentos para caricias delicadas y tiernas, necesitaba saciarse de Yumi, satisfacer sus más oscuros deseos carnales.

Y supo por la traviesa mirada de su acompañante que no estaba pensando en cosas muy diferentes.

Al inicio de su relación, cuando eran unos jóvenes de secundaria en el Kadic, que no pasaban de los quince años, las muestras de cariño no sobrepasaban los besos lentos bajo las copas de los árboles y las manos entrelazadas cuando caminaban por el parque. Al entrar en la universidad, una especia de interruptor se prendió en ellos y entonces comenzaron a explorar terrenos nuevos. Unas cuantas caricias por los brazos, por la cintura de Yumi, la espalda y el pecho de Ulrich, unos besos más intensos y profundos que robaban el aliento… fueron subiendo de a poco el nivel.

Las torpes primeras caricias terminaron en unas más eficientes. Ahora, ellos estaban tan centrados en sus estudios y trabajos de medio tiempo que apenas y podían tener citas, así, en las pocas horas que podían verse entre semana debían encontrar una manera de satisfacerse. Y eso culminó en besos y caricias más certeras, precisas, en esos puntos de placer que les daba escalosfríos y les hacía sentir, por unos instantes, en las nubes.

Por años las cosas no cambiaron hasta que, llegados los veintiseis, y concluidas sus carreras universitarias, decidieron mudarse juntos. Era una experiencia completamente nueva, verse al despertar, dormir abrazados, desayunar juntos... más cosas por el estilo fueron desencadenando una pasión intensa.

Una que ellos, sabían, debía llegar en cualquier momento, pero que habían tomado la resolución de esperar. De ser pacientes y aguardar al momento oportuno. Visto el tiempo, la relación de más de diez años que llevaban, lo mucho que se conocían. Solamente les faltaba ese paso para que su relación se terminara se construir.

Y la primera vez que lo hicieron, fue como una epifanía en ellos mismos. Una que procuraban repetir cuanto más veces podían. Como esa noche.

Por el pasillo fueron tranquilos y Ulrich fue quien abrió la puerta de su departamento. Apenas la cerraron atrás de ellos, se abalanzaron uno sobre el otro. Sus bocas se juntaron inmediatamente y las lenguas introducidas buscaron dominar a su pareja, en un juego peligrosamente divertido que los hacía reír en muchas ocasiones.

Pronto, las manos de Ulrich recorrieron toda la silueta de su novia sobre el vestido, desprendiéndola del abrigo. Tantearon camino hasta llegar a la cama y para cuando se recostaron en ella, Ulrich ya tenía el pecho desnudo.

Las manitas frías de Yumi le causaron escalosfríos al contacto, pero fueron entiviándose mientras más acariciaban la piel de su amante. Encontraron un camino hacia el cinturón que fueron desabrochando, de manera lenta y seductora. Al mismo tiempo, el alemán iba bajando el cierre de su vestido rojo pasión, haciendo que los tirantes fueran cayendo por la gravedad y la tela, arrugándose con cada movimiento, terminó arrinconada en el suelo.

Los besos ya no fueron suficientes. Yumi abrazó con fuerza a su novio mientras Ulrich iba besando un camino por su barbilla, descendiendo al cuello. Ahí, debajo de la oreja, encontró un punto que siempre la hacía enloquecer. Gimió con fuerza y arqueó la espalda, Ulrich, satisfecho de su hazaña, fue bajando hacia su clavícula.

Y así hubiera seguido de no ser por su ardiente novia que, en un descuido, lo hizo rodar para ponerse encima de él. Sentada a horcajas sobre la cintura del chico, Yumi fue besando y mordisqueado el cuello, el abdomen y el pecho de Ulrich, provocando en él gemidos fuertes.

—Yumi…—susurró en su oído—Me vas a volver loco.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia él, formando un ángulo en que Ulrich pudo volver a besarla en el cuello, haciéndola temblar.

—Es el plan.—responidió entre gemidos.

Distraída, Yumi sintió un pequeño vértigo en el vientre cuando Ulrich la volteó rápidamente y se puso encima con delicadeza. Después, bajando hasta sus senos, susurró.

—Vengaza…

Ella río con fuerza mientras las íntimas caricias la iban sacando de su ser. En esos minutos que siguieron, lo único que importaba era sentir. Sus cuerpos fueron alargándose, y estremeciéndose con ese delicioso placer que los hacía sentirse plenos, amados, completos.

En esos momentos, a diferencia de otras personas, ellos no entregaban solo el cuerpo. Aquel medio físico era lo de menos, algo secundario. Entre los besos y las dulces caricias ellos iban depostiando más y más trozos de su alma, de su intenso amor en el ser amado. La iban entregando su ser entero a la persona que lo recibía sedienta y con afecto.

Las pocas prendas que aún envolvían partes de su piel habían desaparecido. Ahora, envueltos en las sábanas de la cama, seguían dándose esas caricias que quemaban su piel, dejaban marca de sus sentimientos en cada rincón de sus cuerpos.

Era, con todo, un tierno juego. Ese en el que se iban conociendo mutuamente, él a ella; ella a él. Y en la práctica de aquel emocionante juego Ulrich había descubierto un lunar en la cadera de su novia, una marca de nacimiento que parecía cicatriz en el muslo izquierdo, y la parte baja de su espalda que, al sobarla, la relajaba hasta casi dormirla. Ella, igualmente había detectado ciertas partes en el cuerpo de su novio que eran interantes; adoraba besar los tres lunares seguidos en su abdomen, uno más grande que el otro, de lado horizontal; y pellizcar delicadamente sus piernas por a tarde trasera, un poco arriba de las rodillas, donde extrañamente le daban cosquillas.

Se conocían, y muy bien. Pero eso no hacía la rutina aburrida. Todo lo contrario, lo convertía en algo más exitante.

Yumi estaba acostaba y Ulrich encima de ella, muy cerca uno del otro. Se miraban a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos mientras, lenta y casi tortuosamente, iban fusionándose en la máxima expresión de afecto.

Temblaron, gritaron, se abrazaron con más fuerza y al final, envueltos en un cálido sudor, se tumbaron en el colchón todavía sujetos. Volvieron a verse, y sus hinchados labios se besaron con ternura sin dejo de pasión.

—Eres tan hermosa—dijo él, cegado por el cariño inmenso que le tenía.

Yumi se sonrojó tenuemente ¡Cómo si lo que acababan de hacer no fuera ya suficiente para terminar de enrojecer!

—Y tu, el más apuesto que he conocido.

Sus corazones latían a un ritmo desenfrenado, y mientras más se acomodaban en el lecho, más se iban calmando sus ritmos.

Ulrich alzó su brazo y usó los dedos de la mano para colocar un negro mechón de cabello atrás de la oreja, sonriéndole al tiempo. Yumi en respuesta le beso la mejilla y se recostó sobre su pecho, cansada. La abrazo y, ya con ella respirando en sus brazos cada vez más tierna, pasó la punta de sus dedos delicadamente sobre su mejilla antes de caer él mismo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Siendo esa, desde luego, la última de todas las caricias en esa noche.

* * *

><p>Finito!<p>

Personalmente, cuando escribí este capítulo me encontraba toda abochornada y colorada, les digo que no es usualmente lo que escribo, simplemente la palabra se prestó para ello. No es nada esplícito, como pueden apreciar, y quise enfatizar la unión por amor más que por pasión.

No tengo nada más que decir, me despido y espero que me dejen lindos y queridos reviews :)

chao!


	9. IX: Arriesgar

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MOONSCOOP, ANTIFILMS Y FRANCE 3. SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

¡Hola! Vaya que he dejado pasar tiempo desde que subí otro capítulo a esta historia. La verdad, es que esta`palabrita me dio varios problemas. No tenía una idea clara sobre qué escribir, así que fui desarrollando difernetes historias. Al final, solamente pude terminar ésta con una idea básicamente clara. Es extraño, algo distinto, y personalmente, poca cosa. Aunque bueno, algo es algo ¿No?

He visto que muchas ideas pensadas para otras palabras van cambiando, así, les agrdecería bastante que fueran un poco más pacientes conmigo mientras aclaro mis pensamientos :)

Comentarios:

Anónimo: la verdad, sí que suena bien. Podría quizás hacer un fic sobre ello... bueno, no debería echarme más proyectos de los que tengo ahora, mejor después pienso en esto xD Comparto toda tu opinión sobre la sexualidad, es triste que la publicidad vaya convirtiendo algo tan hermoso en una forma de hacer dinero. Ni modo, hay que ver...

Dragon Oscuro: Me parece una excelente idea y tengo unas cuantas ideas sobre cómo mandar a William a volar, aunque debo admtir que es un gran personaje... que me saca canas verdes jaja :)

CodeYumyUlrich: Creo que fue una simple interpretación de los personajes, después de todo, el romance entre Yumi y Ulrich que nos muestra la serie se ve más enfocado en sus personalidades que en sus físicos. De ahí que el lemmon fuera así de ¿cautivante? ¿Pasivo? se me fue la palabra...

* * *

><p><strong>IX.-Arriesgar.<strong>

_—Lo lamento, pero debemos terminar._

_La firmeza con la que había dicho esas palabras hicieron que su corazón se detuviera por unos momentos. Miró de frente a Ulrich, pensando que aquello era una broma de mal gusto. No sabía si reírse o echarse a llorar._

_—Pero… ¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?—fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca, sonaban roncas y atoscadas—No logro comprender._

_Él frunció el ceño y después le dio la espalda, gritando con furia:_

_—¡Cómo no puedes entender algo tan simple!—retrocedió dos pasos por el espanto. Él nunca le gritaba—Terminamos ¿Qué más quieres saber, eh?_

_La tristeza fue convirtiéndose en furia mientras más contemplaba aquella figura masculina tan tajante y orgullosa de pie frente a ella. Cerró ambas manos en puños y después, lo jaló brusco del hombro para verlo a la cara. Encontró en sus ojos furia y desesperación._

_—La razón—y ella misma se sorprendió de que su voz no titubeara.—¿Por qué, así de la nada, quieres dejarme? ¿Quién te crees para irte sin darme explicaciones? ¡Contesta Ulrich! _

_—¿Por qué haces las cosas tan difíciles?—bajó la cabeza y después la miró serio, sus oscuros ojos volviéndose negros y escasos de brillo—Te lastimaría más._

_—Hiéreme, pero no me mientas._

_Resopló._

_—¿Quieres la verdad?—sonó hosco, burlón—Te odio. Ya no te soporto, Yumi. Si, lo admito, te quise locamente por mucho tiempo pero ¿Sabes qué? Estos años juntos solamente han hecho que me fastidie de ti. Hemos durado juntos casi nueve años y no toleraré un día más contigo. No puedo mentirme ni tampoco a ti. No te quiero Yumi, y creo que es mejor alejarnos antes de que nos lastimemos más._

_Ella estaba estática. No se movía, no hablaba, ni tampoco parecía estar con vida. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y a través de ellos se podía ver la destruida alma caer como vidrio roto. La piel se le volvió pálida y fría. Tardó unos minutos para que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla pero, orgullosa como ella misma, la quitó de inmediato y después fingió que todo iba bien._

_—Pudiste ser…. Más sutil._

_—No quise serlo._

_Otro golpe directo al corazón ¿No pararía? Sentía que de un momento al otro ese dolor la derrumbaria. Pero debía ser fuerte._

_—No te importo nada ¿verdad?_

_—No._

_Hubiera dudado, pero su voz sonaba tan segura y decidida… como la del Ulrich firme en sus convicciones del que se enamoró… no, del que seguía enamorada. ¡Maldita si desgracia! No quiso ya seguir ahí, contemplando a un hombre que amaba y que la trataba en esos momentos como una cualquiera._

_Ulrich era inflexible hasta en sus expresiones. Rostro serio, nada alterado, una mano escondida en su bolsillo y pose casual. Parecia estar llevando una conversación cualquiera, en vez de romper con la mujer que fue su novia por casi una década._

_Y ella asintió._

_—No nos volveremos a ver—declaró, apenas y pudo escucharlo._

_Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos ya no estaba, y pensó que eso sería lo mejor. No supo por dónde se fue ni a dónde. Pero ya no podía más. Sus manos temblaban y el rostro empapado dejó que salieran sollozos desgarradores de su garganta. Temblándole las piernas, se dejó caer sobre el césped._

**o-o**

Despertó abruptamente, estaba cubierta de un espeso sudor. Apenas respiraba y tuvo que sentarse de golpe para que sus pulmones se llenaran de oxígeno. Temblaba un poco, pero le restó importancia. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras se ponía de pie, viendo el amanecer por la ventana.

—No otra vez…

Repitió en voz baja. Cruzó los dos brazos sobre su pecho mientras daba ligeros pasos en la habitación. Bajó los ojos y después, tras unos minutos, retiró las cortinas de la puerta corrediza dejando que las lejanas montañas se mostraran en todo su esplendor, acariciadas por los primeros rayos del sol.

La calmó un poco, pero no como ella lo deseaba. Hubo que abrir la puerta y dejar que el viento frío la golpeara constantemente por quince minutos para despejar bien la mente. Temiendo un resfriado, cerró la puerta y se fue a la ducha, dejando a su cuerpo calmarse bajo el agua caliente.

Ese maldito sueño… bueno, más bien recuerdo, que no la dejaba rehacer su vida. Habían pasado ya dos años desde que Ulrich la dejara cual muñeca de trapo y todavía, casi todas las noches, soñaba con él. Varias eran las veces que en su mente, por las noches, revivía aquel espantoso día nublado que él decidió irse de Francia, volviéndose a Alemania para nunca más volver.

"Me dejó, así nada más"

Dijo con rabia, enojo consigo misma por seguir recordando, aún después de dos años, esas maravillosas citas, regalos, sonrisas, momentos compartidos…

"Pero ¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¡Ya!"

Salió de la ducha y, en su alcoba, se puso una ropa ligera. Fue entonces hacia la cocina en donde comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Casi una hora después, mientras acomodaba la comida sobre la mesa del comedor, entró un William semi-dormido que se estiraba y aún llevaba puesta la pijama.

—Buenos días—le saludó.

Él se acercó y la beso en la mejilla.

—Muy buenos días.

En situaciones normales el beso sería en los labios, pero ella estaba demasiado pensativa todavía por el sueño que fue incapaz de reaccionar. William se había convertido en su pareja solo tres meses atrás, de ese tiempo llevaban solo cuatro semanas y media viviendo juntos. Pero, aún cuando él la había cargado suavemente entre sus brazos cuando necesitaba apoyo, y la gratitud que eso conllevaba, seguía siendo incapaz de quererlo más de lo que le quería.

Todo un juego de palabras ¿A que sí? Yumi le quería, mucho, pero si comparaba ese sentimiento al que tuvo por Ulrich… ella sabía que sola se estaba engañando. Se había echado la soga al cuello y la apretaba cada vez más, sin saber cómo safarse de ella.

Horas después, cuando William se fue a trabajar y ella se quedo dizque para arreglarse, en realidad lo que hizo fue llamar a la oficina. Usando la voz nasal que había aprendido cuando estaba en el Kadic, fingió estar enferma y quedarse así toda la tarde en casa.

Sola, sin que nadie la viera, sacó del cajón una fotografía arrugada y oculta entre varios libros, doblada además por la mitad. Era su secreto. Estaba tan carcomida, con un poco de color corrido por algunas lágrimas y grandes pedazos de cinta transparente uniendo los cuatro grandes trozos que fueron en el pasado.

Era Ulrich, sentado en el césped y recostando la espalda en el tronco de un árbol. Su relajado rostro de persona durmiendo esbozaba una ligera sonrisa ¡Sabrá Dios qué cosas soñaba en esos momentos!

No lloró, porque no le quedaban más lágrimas. Pero si posó los dedos sobre la imagen una y otra vez, pensando.

¿Por qué?

**o-o**

Ulrich estaba sentado en una banca, con un bolso de dulces sobre su regazo y llevándose de vez en vez algunos chocolates a la boca. Veía perfectamente desde ese ángulo el pequeño balcón del departamento donde Yumi vivía. No había salido en toda la mañana y ya casi era medio día. Wiliam se había marchado mucho tiempo atrás ¿Por qué ella no?

Usó unos binoculares y la vio en el interior del departamento. Parecía estar viendo un libro "Maldición" se dijo a sí mismo. Estaba, de nuevo, deprimida.

En eso sonó una ligera tonada, sacó su celular y contestó con voz fría:

—¿Qué?

—Te necesitamos en la base—le informó la madura voz de un hombre—Ahora.

—Sí.

Se paró, tirando las golosinas en un bote de basura y guardando los binoculares. A pesar de subirse al automóvil, empezando a conducir, seguía pensando en Yumi. Ella claro que ignoraba las verdaderas razones que le habían impulsado a dejarla. Desde ese día que su relación terminó, la contempló desde la lejanía, viendo su dolor, su llanto, su depresión. Anhelando que continuara con su vida aunque eso matara sus pocas esperanzas.

La base estaba en lo más lejano de París, escondida bajo una granja que desde luego funcionaba con unas cuantas vacas como despiste. No le gustaba su trabajo, escabullirse entre diferentes redes sociales, haciendo lo que sea por cumplir el deber, entre esas cosas, eliminar unas cuantas vidas…

Siempre se acostaba horrorizado de lo que hacía en el día. Pero no podía arriesgarse a que eso mismo le pasara a Yumi. Habían sido tan claros:

—Es ella o eres tú.

Él no tenía reales intenciones de saber qué hacer de su vida; tanto pudiera ser futbolista, como artista marcial o cualquier cosa… pero Yumi era harina de otro costal. Tenía tan firmes intenciones de querer estudiar Animación, ser exitosa, trascender. No podía permitir que le arruinaran la vida de esa forma, apartándola de sus padres, de su hermano, de sus amigos.

Era mejor que él se apartara de todo si con ello Yumi podría tener la oportunidad de vivir. No fue fácil tomar esa decisión, ni menos ver cómo ella casi moría de su depresión. Había ocasiones en que quería olvidar su promesa hecha a la Base, entrar a su departamento, cogerla en brazos y desaparecer por siempre con ella. Pero eso jamás sucedería.

La conocía bien. No le perdonaría nunca y en el fondo eso le gustaba.

* * *

><p>Finito!<p>

No sé si la hsitoria quedó bien explicada, pero no importa mucho. Tengo una idea interesante para esta historia que será detallada más adelante. Me enfoqué tanto en los sentimientos que hubo un punto en que me detuve, y me dije a mi misma "¿Qué escribes?" ya ni yo lo sabía. Pero de entre tantas ideas, me enamoré de ésta y no la pude abandonar. Espero que les haya gustado y disfrutado al leerla, y también me gustaría que dejaran unos cuantos reviews :)

Nos leemos pronto!

chao!


	10. X: Pasado

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON MOONSCOOP, ANTIFILMS Y FRANCE 3, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**Hola! No** sé cómo describir este capítulo. Para redactarlo me basé en la canción "El 28" de La Oreja de Van Gogh (LOVG) uno de mis grupos preferidos y una de mis canciones favoritas. En realidad, la historia es la canción sin música xD Si quieren escucharla sería fenomenal pues va completamente acorde.

Es triste, realmente; no tiene ninguna relación con el momento anterior (Arriesgar) Porque, aunque parece aplicarse, no es lo que tengo pensado. Es independiente, por completo. En compensasión por llevarles ya dos (o tres, no me acuerdo) capítulos tristes, ya estoy escribiendo los demás con un dejo de comedia. Aclaro, como no soy realmente buena para eso, quizá no queden muy buenos, pero al menos se quitan de tanto drama.

* * *

><p><strong>X.-Pasado.<strong>

¡Era muy tarde!

¿Cómo había podido quedarse dormida precisamente ese día? Tenía que llegar tan temprano a la oficina, porque habría una junta ejecutiva de la cual dependería su empleo. Había perdido ya dos en ese año y lo menos que podía permitirse era quedar desempleada a dos semanas de Navidades ¡Con todos los regalos que debía comprar, y los impuestos de fin de año, y los de año nuevo!

Cuando pensaba en todo el dinero que mensual y anualmente debía darle al gobierno no podía hacer menos que molestarse. Le parecía muchas ocasiones un robo. Si al menos la comida le resultase más barata y el transporte casi gratuito, bueno, otra cosa sería. Pero ¡Ah, qué de gastos surgen! Y que no se enferme, porque hasta las medicinas le salen carísimas.

El bolso en su hombro se le caía hasta el codo, arrastrando a la vez la soplaba de su abrigo. Los tacones que golpeaban el suelo rechinaron cuando frenó rápidamente, en un intento de colocarse mejor el bolso. Levantó la mirada, estaba a varios metros de la estación. Gracias a su atlética figura pudo llegar en menos de dos minutos.

Apretó los dientes con enojo cuando descubrió que había un montón más de personas esperando el mismo tren. ¡No podía ser! Llevaba retraso. Quiso gritar y maldecir a todos los dioses que se le pudieran cruzar en la mente, conteniéndose por prudencia y educación.

Miró el reloj. Eran las seis con cuarenta minutos. Bien, si la junta empezaba a las siete con treinta, aún podía llegar, raspando pero podía ¿No? ¡Por favor! ¡Que el universo conspirara una ves a su favor!

No era la única nerviosa en la plataforma. Vio a muchas otras personas con igual o peor nerviosismo que ella. Buscando con qué distraerse, decidió ver por el rededor. La plataforma era subterránea, por lo que las paredes habían sido decoradas con diferentes estilos de linternas y anuncios publicitarios iluminados.

Vio más allá. Había dos carriles de tren, para las dos distintas direcciones; ella estaba en la plataforma para el sentido hacia el sur. Había mas personas esperando el mismo tren en dirección al norte. Estaban a su vez ansiosos, desesperados. ¿Por qué en ese mismo día el tren debía retrasarse?

Decidió dejar de pensar en ello. Miró el reloj por última vez y se dijo a sí misma "Mientras me distraiga menos sentiré el tiempo" así pues, recorrió el lugar con su vista, como si en quince segundos hubiesen ocurrido grandes cambios.

No esperaba descubrir un real cambio. Una figura lejana, al otro lado de la plataforma. Tenía una postura despreocupada, con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Una ligera mochila colgaba de su hombro, cruzando su pecho, veía hacia el sur esperando que el tren llegara.

Podía contemplarlo, lo había reconocido a primera instancia. Su rostro alargado seguía siendo delgado, otorgándola a sus facciones exquisitas un atractivo cautivante. El cuerpo alto y esbelto dejaba ver entre sus ropas los músculos bien formados de un gran atleta, aún más que cuando lo conoció, tantos años atrás. El rebelde mechón de cabello castaño aún caía sobre su cara, como una parte de su identidad renuente a desaparecer.

Inmediatamente vio a sus ojos. Seguían siendo tan oscuramente profundos, a pesar de la distancia creía perderse en ellos, sin importarle el tiempo transcurrido. No obstante, encontró una diferencia en él. Una que seguía sin detectar, pero era notoria.

No pudo ya desviar su mirada. Lo contemplaba como se ve a un ser especial. De cierta manera, seguía siéndolo. "¿Por qué?" se preguntó a sí misma "¿Por qué es especial?" cerró ambos ojos por unos segundos, hundiéndose en su propia mente. Nadaba entre recuerdos hasta llegar a una sección lejana, tan distante que mucho le costó enfocarse para ver las imágenes de forma detenida.

Y pasaron por sus ojos. Era un edificio grande, alto, con una estructura antigua tirándole al barroco. Las amplias explanadas estaban siempre sombreadas por los altos árboles y miles de jóvenes pasaban bajo ellos. Tomaban asientos en diferentes bancas y jardineras, charlando de esa manera tan escurridizamente alegre que comparten los preparatorianos.

Sobresalía una pareja, siempre agarrada de la mano. Eran tan tiernos, dándose besos ocasionales en sus mejillas, cortos en los labios, viéndose de una manera intensa y amorosa. Largas caminatas por los parques entre abrazos y besos fueron los recuerdos que más perduraron y que le trajeron unas cuantas lágrimas a sus ojos, sin alcanzar a resbalarse por sus mejillas.

¡Ah, que hermosa época! La juventud era sin duda el mayor de los tesoros. Profundizándose más en su propia mente, comenzó a sentir como el cuerpo le seguía. De repente, los músculos entumidos y tensos de la cuarentona pasaron a ser los flexibles y resistentes de una muchacha no mayor de diecisiete. Las arrugas retrocedían, dando paso a una piel lisa. Su corto cabello crecía hasta caer por su espalda, liso y resplandeciente. Sentía sus pulmones llenarse de aire y una cantidad grande de energía recorrerla hasta llenarla.

Veía también a un joven de facciones alargadas, castaños ojos brillantes y espléndida sonrisa. Caminaban uno al lado del otro contando bromas, compartiendo confidencias, intercambiando gestos de cariños.

Quizá lo que más se le arraigo, fue esa sensación de plenitud. El corazón lleno de emoción, latiendo hasta hacerla jadear, estremeciendo cada fibra nerviosa de su cuerpo, formando miles de mariposas en su estómago, sonrojando sus mejillas… sentía tanto amor y tanta felicidad que hasta se creía volando sobre nubes rosadas.

¡Qué cursilerías! Sin embargo, no había límites en sus emociones. Un fuerte viento le movió los cabellos, repentinamente pequeños, y la trajo a la realidad. Su cuerpo cansado, ya mayor, se quejó por el peso de su bolso. Lo removió mientras miraba el tren enfrente de ella, abriendo sus puertas.

Tardó un poco en reaccionar, para dar un gran salto y adentrarse al vagón como quien no sabe realmente lo que hace. La puerta se cerró en su espalda, sintiendo la presión de toda la gente amontonándose a su alrededor. Luchó contra las personas y contra su propia bolsa para cruzar el estrecho vagón, llegando a la ventana.

Comenzó el tren a moverse y ella contempló cómo se iba alejando de él. Quizá olvidase muchas cosas, como la forma en que se hicieron novios, la razón de que lo quisiera, porqué terminaron su relación y sin duda, infinidad de citas que ni sabía existieron. Pero jamás podría olvidar su nombre: Ulrich Stern.

Sonrió nostálgicamente, agarrándose a una de las correas para que no se cayera por la velocidad. No tuvo más valor de dar un retorno al pasado, simplemente era eso: un pasado.

Un lindo y hermoso recuerdo, que sin embargo, nunca volvería a repetirse.

* * *

><p>Sí, Yumi tenía cuarenta y Ulrich unos treinta y nueve. Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que cada uno tomó su camino y la casualidad jugó un papel importante. Al menos, a´mí me ha gustado.<p>

Comentarios:

Dragón Oscuro: lo sé. No sabes cómo quisiera que todos los lectores fueran así, respetuosos, porque me he encontrado con cada uno que ni para qué cuento... muchas gracias :)

Anónimo: En realidad, cuando lo escribí lo hice pensando en seguir esa historia. Aún no sé que palabra usar, pero ya tengo unas cuantas ideas que espero les gusten.

eimipiuke: me alegro mucho de que adentres tanto a los sentimientos de los personajes, me indica que hago buena la redacción. Aunque fue una buena razón, creo que Yumi podría jamás verlo desde ese lado, conociendo su temperamento. Pero bueno, todo pasa por una razón y en este caso, por mi pluma xD

CodeYumyUlrich: en parte me basé en ese capítulo. Debo admitir que me gustó la saga, pero leí los libros, las películas son un asco a comparación. Hay algunas cosas que no me gustaron, como el final y parte de las decisiones que toma Bella (sus razones) pero para pasar el rato está más que bien.

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. Espero actualiz pronto :)

¿Reviews?

chao!


	11. XI: Nariz

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MOONSCOOP, ANTIFIMLS Y FRANCE 3 SOLO ME DIVIERTO.**

****Bien, sé que me tardé mucho pero el consuelo es que tengo otras dos palabras terminadas xD Me ha llegado mucha inspiración. Esta palabra no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que escribir, pero un día estaba demasiado sensible y al verme en el espejo encontraba defectos ¡Odio las hormonas de adolescente! Sentida, agarré la computadora y me puse a escribir. Lo subo no porque me termine de gustar, si no porque me parece más bien... real. A fin de cuentas, siempre vemos a los chicos ensimismados en sus deberes para salvar el mundo y como que olvidamos (al menos yo) ¡Que son chicos! tienen 15 años más o menos. Y claro que deben sufrir por cosas como éstas.

Comentarios:

CodeYumyUlrich; bueno, este capítulo no es cómico aunque el siguiente (agua) sí. Al menos eso espero xD

Dragón Oscuro: jajaja. Bueno, hay que respetar la opinión de todos :)

* * *

><p><strong>XI.-Nariz.<strong>

"Estúpida, estúpida ¡Estúpida Sissi!" gritaba Yumi en su mente. Estaba sentada en un pequeño taburete frente a su tocador, viéndose fijamente en el espejo. Analizaba cada línea de su rostro con detenimiento, sin dejar de pensar en la discusión que había tenido con la caprichosa niña momentos antes.

_Flashback._

_—Hey Yumi ¿No sabes dónde está Ulrich?—le preguntó, con un tono de voz más que ecuánime._

_La japonesa se volteó y le miró extrañada._

_—No lo sé—respondió—Creo que estará jugando fútbol ¿Por qué?_

_Ella usualmente no era celosa, pero en esa ocasión no pudo contenerse. Sissi siempre le despertaba una sensación de inseguridad inmensa. Quizá porque recordaba todas las veces en el pasado que se le insinuaba al alemán cada minuto del día que tenía la oportunidad. Jamás le terminó de agradar._

_Sissi colocó ambas manos sobre sus caderas, mirándole ceñuda._

_—Solamente pregunto ¿Qué, acaso no tengo el derecho de estar con él?_

_A la defensiva, Yumi le miró a los ojos._

_—Claro que lo tienes, es solo una pregunta Sissi._

_—Pues vaya que debes cuidar tus modales—se apuntó a sí misma.—Siempre me han enseñado a ser educada, deberías seguir el ejemplo._

_Río._

_—¿Tú? ¡Por favor! No me digas… ¿Desde cuándo robar los diarios de los demás, chantajearlos, seguirlos, o espiarles es sinónimo de buenos modales?_

_Sissi la miró con mejillas rojas de la vergüenza e ira._

_—¡Tonta extranjera! ¿Por qué no te quedaste en tu país, eh, no había con qué pagar la comida en Japón?_

_—¡No te metas con mi patria!_

_Para ese punto comenzaron a elevar la voz, lo suficiente para que los demás estudiantes se detuvieran y miraran hacia las dos chicas, con todo tipo de preguntas en sus rostros. _

_—Ay, Yumi, yo no tengo nada contra Japón, pero debes admitir que son culturas completamente diferentes._

_—¿Y eso viene al caso por…?_

_Sissi esbozó una sonrisa petulante._

_—Mírate, Yumi. No te pareces en nada a nosotros: ojos rasgados, mejillas pálidas, cuerpo flaco y alto, cabello liso y sin forma… por mencionar tu nariz._

_—¿Mi nariz?—involuntariamente llevó una mano hacia su cara, tocando la nariz con la punta de sus dedos.—¿Qué, acaso tiene algo de malo?_

_—¿Algo?—sonrió burlona—Oh, por favor. Es larga y grande, demasiado como para que pase desapercibida en ese rostro de mosquito que tienes._

_—¡Mejor cállate si no quieres que te rompa tu nariz!—y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse._

_—Te molesta porque es cierto, niñita. Yo que tú ahorro para la cirugía._

_Después de eso empezó a carcajearse, ella trató de ignorarla sin éxito. Al menos, consiguió irse del Kadic sin que nadie le siguiera._

Bueno, al menos frente a todos sus compañeros escolares se mostró fuerte y digna. Ya ahora, en la privacidad de su alcoba, podía desahogarse. Miraba su rostro sin poder alejar de la mente todos los defectos que le había mencionado Sissi. Dios, sabía que aquélla había dicho todo consumida de los celos y la ira, más de la mitad de las cosas (si no es que todas) eran mentira.

¡Malditas de sus hormonas! Definitivamente, tener dieciséis años no era nada sencillo. A pesar de saber que era mentira no por ello se sentía mejor consigo misma. Una vocecilla en la parte trasera de su cabeza, aguda hasta ser chillona, no paraba de repetir: "¿Y si es cierto? ¿Y si tiene razón? ¿Y si de verdad soy así? ¿Y si de verdad no soy nada guapa, si no más bien fea?"

Y si… Y si… Y si… ¡Ya, basta! No lo soportaría más. Se tumbó en la cama, cubriendo la cara con una almohada tratando de que eso mitigara el espantoso grito de desesperación. Funcionó, porque su madre no le llamó la atención.

Se sintió un poco mejor, aunque no del todo. Sus manos transformadas en puños golpearon varias veces la almohada como si eso de verdad le sirviera. Imagino que era Sissi y el juego se volvió mas divertido. Pero ¿A quién engañaba? Se sentía realmente mal consigo misma.

Un ligero golpecito en la puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—¡No quiero hablar con nadie!—gritó, pensando que era su madre. Cuál fue su sorpresa al escuchar:

—Yumi, abre.

¿Esa voz? ¡No, no podía verla así! Se puso de pie rápidamente y fue al espejo, alisando los cabellos rebeldes que enmarcaban su cara. Vio los enrojecidos ojos y limpió las lágrimas en sus mejillas, mientras espolvoreaba un poco de maquillaje para mesurar el contorno de las mismas en la piel. Irremediablemente, vio su nariz, y sus pómulos, y tuvo que desviar la miara para no caer en el remolino de pensamientos nuevamente.

De un brinco llegó a la puerta que abrió con rapidez. Ulrich, parado y con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, entró sin que ella le dijera algo y tomó asiento en la cama.

—Dicen por ahí que te pelaste duro con Sissi.

Yumi cerró la puerta.

—¿Yo? Bah, solo le dije unas cuantas verdades.

—Y ella a ti ¿Verdad?

¡Ugh, malditos chismosos!

—Para nada—lo miró fijo—¿Eso era todo lo que querías saber?

Ulrich se puso de pie y se paró enfrente de ella, a poca distancia. Sus ojos oscuros la miraban analizadoramente, ocasionando en Yumi un ligero sonrojo de nerviosismo.

—Eh… Ulrich…

—Has estado llorando—y acarició suavemente una de sus mejillas—Y mucho.

—N-No es verdad.

—Yumi.

El tono de voz era algo inflexible. Siendo casi analizada por su mirada, no pudo resistirlo más.

—Sí, lloré—cruzó de brazos, bajando la mirada—Pero no le digas a nadie… Yo…

No alcanzó a decir nada más porque estaba envuelta de repente en dos fuertes brazos que la estrecharon contra su pecho. Yumi escondió el rostro en Ulrich, y siendo incapaz de soportarlo, comenzó a llorar otra vez. Lo juraba, si es que alguna vez tuviera hijos, no se enojaría con ellos durante la adolescencia ¡Las hormonas eran ya suficiente castigo!

Ulrich río y dijo:

—Así que…"Nariz larga y grande, en ese rostro se mosquito"—dijo, imitando la voz chillona de Sissi y consiguiendo que Yumi sonriera—Debes admitir que está aprendiendo más palabras ¿Eh?

—Mejor déjalo así—no se sentía bien, al menos no aún.

—Yumi ¿Vas a creer lo que te diga? Sabes que está celosa.

—Sí… pero…

—Nada de peros—agarró su rostro y lo alzó para verla a los ojos. Entonces, con la punta de sus dedos, tocó suavemente la nariz, todo sin dejar de sonreír—Eres hermosa, ella lo sabe, y por eso te dice esas cosas ¡Muchas quisieran ser como tú!

—Eso lo dices porque eres mi novio—replicó—Y tu debes es decirlas.

—No, lo digo porque ante todo soy tu amigo—la abrazó nuevamente—Y entre mis deberes está decirte la verdad.

Ella lo sabía, era consciente de esas palabras. Pero encontraba mucho placer y alegría en que alguien tan importante como Ulrich le dijera esas cosas, a estar toda la tarde tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

—Eres preciosa—dijo.

—¿Con todo mi nariz?

—Sobre todo tu nariz.

* * *

><p>Aww!<p>

Cuando me entra la cursi, me entra y no me deja. La verdad, siempre he soñado con que un chico lindo me animara de esa manera cuando estoy triste. Por cierto, no es exageración. Soy una adolescente plena que por una sencilla palabra se echa a llorar y por un comercial en T.V. es feliz. No creo extrañar en absoluto esta etapa de la adolescencia cuando crezca ¡Nunca!

En fin ¿Merece algún comentario? :)

chao!


	12. XII: Agua

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MOONSCOOP, ANTIFILMS Y FRANCE 3, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

****¡Hola de nuevo!

Este es el capítulo donde traté de hacer una situación un tanto graciosa. Está basada en situaciones reales (que me pasaron a mí) ojalá les guste :)

Comentarios:

CodeYumyUlrich: créeme que ganas no me faltaron para que se le abalanzara a Sissi, pero al final decidí que no sería muy propio de ella, la japonesa tiende mucho a ser orgullosa.

Dragón Oscuro: imagino que si, hay veces en que sinceramente creo que las mujeres podemos ser tan crueles, hasta más, que los hombres. Me alegro de que te haya gustado.

* * *

><p><strong>XII.-Agua.<strong>

El sol resplandecía en lo más alto del cielo, expandiendo entre sus dorados rayos ondas de calor que golpeaban el Kadic con más fuerza la usual. Hasta el suelo se sentía caliente y vaya que tener tenis y como quiera resentirlo era sorprendente.

Ulrich estaba en el campo de fútbol. Dentro de dos días sería un partido, quizá el más importante de su vida. Era la final del torneo estatal, uno que a toda costa debería ganar. No le importaba mucho que sus padres viniera—por fin—a verlo. Lo que más le preocupaba eran los caza talentos que estarían presentes, y considerando que ese año sería su graduación, cada oportunidad era perfectamente recibida y con brazos abiertos.

¡Debía dar lo mejor de sí! Su mejor esfuerzo. Alrededor había un montón de balones negros con blanco, la portería a diez metros estaba custodiada por David, el mejor portero de toda la escuela. Agarró el balón con el pie, lo movió unas cuantas veces usando la rodilla y después hizo una finta que distrajo a David lo suficiente para que entrara directo por la esquina.

No le dio descanso, apenas se estaba poniendo de pie lanzó el siguiente como proyectil hacia la parte de arriba, en el centro. Salto, pero fue demasiado lento y no consiguió detenerlo. Al menos, en el salto pudo ponerse de pie y así conseguir detener el siguiente balón, vale, apenas y pudo colocar la mano pero le desvió lo suficiente para que se marchara hacia la esquina por inercia.

Ulrich bufó, cerrando ambas manos en puños y después hizo una de sus mejores fintas, dio un alto salto que después usó como impulso para darle al balón el mejor d los golpes, tan fuerte que David se asustó de la velocidad. Intentó, de verdad trató detenerlo, pero el balón como bólido golpeó fuertemente sus manos y aún así rebotó dentro de la red.

—Lo siento—dijo Ulrich, con verdaderas disculpas. David le sonrió mientras se acercaba.

—Bah, tenía guantes—y le estrechó la mano—Con esa actitud nadie podrá ganarte. Te aseguro que te irá bien.

—Gracias ¿Te vas?

—Sí, tengo un compromiso. Nos vemos.

Dio la vuelta y empezó a salir de la cancha. Ulrich agarró mas balones, lanzándolos contra la portería. Al aburrirse, empezó a practicar sus fintas, sus derribes, corrió hasta dar diez vuelta a la cancha y solo entonces sintió que al menos entrenó "algo".

Odd le decía que estaba realmente obsesionado, y debía darse un respiro. Pero los nervios eran algo con lo que siempre le iba mal a la hora de pelear. Necesitaba quitarse ese estrés y la mejor manera era sentirse seguro ¿cómo le haría? Practicando.

El sol comenzó a irritarle realmente la piel y decidió que debía tomarse un pequeño descanso. Se había puesto protector solar y quizá era hora de agregarse otra saludable capa a sus brazos. Fue hacia la banca donde estaban sus cosas, bajo la fresca sombra de un árbol, y se sentó. Las piernas reclamaron con un dolor incómodo, pero sin llegar a acalambrarse.

Sacó de su maleta el protector de sol, puso un poco de la blanca crema en sus manos y comenzó a distribuirla por su brazo derecho. Olía extraño y era gruesa, pero muy efectiva. Su piel nunca pasaba de bronceada por más tiempo que estuviera bajo el sol que, si hacía bien las cuentas, debería estar ya más moreno que un negro africano (sin ofender).

Estando ahí, sentado, con el viento golpeándole la cara, sintió de repente la garganta seca. Había estado corriendo por casi una hora y en ningún momento se detuvo a tomar agua. Le asfixiaba el calor, máximo por el sudor que cubría con una gruesa capa sus ropas y cuerpo entero; nada que un trago de agua no mejorara, desde luego.

Buscó en la maleta la cantimplora que siempre tenía llena para casos como estos. La abrió y colocó la boquilla entre sus labios, alzándola para que el preciado líquido entrara en su boca. No entró nada.

—¿Qué?

La volteó en dirección al suelo y sacudió varias veces, sin que ni una mísera gota cayera sobre la tierra ¡Maldición! ¿Se la había tomado ya, antes? No, recordaba haberla llenado con agua del garrafón de la cafetería, dejarla sobre la maleta en una mesa y después salir al baño. Si, la había llenado. Y dejado en la mesa donde estaba comiendo con sus amigos.

Se golpeó la frente con frustración:

—¡Odd!—gritó, aunque sabía que no le escuchaba, estaba molesto.

El calor pareció aumentar. La garganta le dolía y también sentía que su lengua no tardaría en reclamarle. Comenzó a sentirse cansado y un poco mareado. Eso no estaba nada bien. Como atleta estaba más que enterado de los riesgos de la deshidratación. Debía tomar al menos un vaso de agua al tiempo si no quería sufrir una grave crisis corporal.

Corrió hacia los bebedores, que estaban en las esquinas de las canchas. Los encontró vacíos, no habían sido rellenados los garrafones.

—¿Y para qué los tienen si no le ponen agua?—replicó en voz alta. Esto era grave, tenía mucha sed. No, exagerada sed ¡Había estado corriendo por una hora y debía tomar algo, ya!

Su mente se enfocó en el agua. La cafetería, para su desgracia, estaba a dos edificios de distancia. El sol era tan radiante y calaba tanto que comenzó a ver como si estuviera en un desierto, sintiendo que a cada paso le restaba energía.

La maleta que colgaba de su hombro le pareció demasiado pesada. Optó entonces por irse bajo la vereda de árboles, donde al menos había sombra. Fue más aceptable, aunque no por ello cansado. Odd las pagaría realmente caro cuando lo encontrara. Oh, sí, ya estaba pensando qué podría hacer ¿Dónde estaba aquella fotografía de cuando era pequeño y sus hermanas le vistieron de niña? Sonrió maliciosamente…

Justo en ese momento encontró a Emily. La chica llevaba una blusa de tirantes y un pantalón pesquero, sudaba un poco por el cuello y su largo cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta.

—Hola Ulrich—le saludó—¿No estabas entrenando?

—Sí, lo estaba—respondió—Emily ¿No tendrás un poco de agua?

Ella parpadeó como pensativa.

—¿Agua? No, pero hay en la cafetería, o en las máquinas.

¡Máquinas!

—Ah, es verdad. Gracias—"Desde luego" pensó "¿Cómo iba a traer un vaso de agua en la mano si solo camina a los dormitorios?"

Pero le había dado una valiosa información ¡Las máquinas! Estaban más cerca que la cafetería, cruzando el primer edificio. Pensó en correr, pero sus piernas se estaban acalambrando y decidió no hacerlo. Estaba sopesando seriamente comprarse mejor una bebida energética que agua, o al menos un bocadillo con calorías.

Caminó bajo la sombra y cruzó el edificio, en su jardinera encontró las máquinas. Eran dos grandes, cuadradas de color negro con una ventanilla de grueso cristal sobre la cual podían verse los productos. Una de las máquinas tenía dulces, la otra, bebidas. Su cara se iluminó al verlas y dio pasos grandes, sin importarle el evidente suelo caliente. Estaban descaradamente colocadas en el sol, y a pesar de llevar bloqueador, le calaba muchísimo en la piel.

Le restó importancia mientras abría el cierre de su mochila para sacar dinero. Rebuscó en una bolsa, luego en la otra, y en la otra… "¡no, no, no!" siguió viendo más y más sin encontrar ni una maldita moneda "¡Imposible!"

Pateó la máquina de frustración. Tenía un billete cinco euros en la mano, completamente arrugado. Pero la ranura de ambas máquinas solo daba acceso a las monedas, esas que despreocupadamente dejó sobre el escritorio de su habitación. Sopesando las distancias, le saldría mejor irse a la cafetería, como el plan original, para comprar una botella de agua.

Guardó el billete en el bolsillo de su short mientras se inclinaba a acomodar todas sus cosas desparramadas en el suelo. Espinilleras, cremas, bloqueador, cantimplora… todo lo sacó apresurado y ahora tenía que acomodarlo nuevamente. Sus rodillas sostuvieron el peso de su cuerpo, quemándose y sacándole unas cuantas palabrotas en alemán, mientras le restaba importancia.

Seguía sudando, las gotas de agua salada cayendo por su rostro mientras la lengua le sabía a arena. Hacía mucho más calor que antes ¿O lo alucinaba? Además, el viento comenzaba a ser mucho más fuerte, trayendo consigo tierra y hojas; el problema se centraba en que el aire era caliente hasta el grado de asfixiarlo. Y sin ningún árbol en el camino a la cafetería, cada maldito paso le dolía y se le hacía más difícil que el anterior.

Divisó el edificio a lo lejos y se fue directamente hacia él. Apenas podía sostener la mochila en sus hombros y de no ser porque se encontró con Jérémie—que muy amablemente le ayudó a cargarla—no hubiese llegado.

La cafetería tenía aire lavado, muy viejo que era difícil de prender, pero que tenía la cualidad de congelar el lugar. Cuando Ulrich entró el sudor se enfrío rápidamente y en respuesta, comenzó a estornudar un poco. Le importó nada, pues de inmediato fue hacia la vieja señora del mostrador que tenía su típica redecilla sosteniendo los cabellos marrones.

—Buenas tardes—saludó—Por favor, deme una botella de agua.

—Claro.

Ella fue hacia el refrigerador y sacó el bote de medio litro con agua helada, poniéndolo sobre el mostrador. Ulrich se relamía los secos labios. Recordaba vagamente que Jim le decía siempre lo importante que era no tomar cosas frías cuando estaban en un ambiente acalorado, de lo contrario… ¿Qué? ¡Bah, no importaba!

—Dos euros—le cobró.

—Sin problema.

Ulrich metió la mano en el bolsillo de su short, palideciendo cuando no encontró nada.

—Eh… disculpe un momento.

Rebuscó, y buscó nuevamente, sacó ambos bolsos de su short sin que nada emergiera de ellos ¡No podía ser! Acababa de meter un billete de cinco euros ¡Él! ¿Tenía acaso el universo algo en su contra ese día?

—¿No traes algo, Jérémie?—preguntó al rubio, con voz ansiosa y preocupada.

—No—el chico también busco algo en los bolsillos de sus pantalones—Estoy limpio.

—¡Maldición!

Le dieron ganas de pegarse en la frente varias veces, detenido por una suave voz.

—¿Buscabas esto?—preguntó una japonesa con ropas negras que le tendía el arrugado, casi roto, billete de cinco euros—Lo encontré por las máquinas de golosinas. Y tiene todo tu nombre escrito en él.

—¡Yumi!—le sonrió, agarrando el billete y pagando lo más rápido posible—¡Te debo mi vida entera!

—Qué dramático…

Jérémie le dijo que debía irse, y le dejo la maleta en el suelo. Ulrich abrió la botella de agua y se bebió el líquido tan ansiosamente que comenzó a escurrirle por la comisura de los labios. Era tan fresca, deliciosamente helada, saciando esa sensación de resequedad en sus labios, en su lengua y en su garganta. Ésta respingó un poco por el cambio de clima, de lo extremadamente caliente a lo casi congelado. Pero le restó importancia.

Miró a Yumi con una cara iluminada de la gratitud, para después abrazarla con fuerza y darle un corto beso en los labios.

—¡Te quiero!

—¿Me dices eso porque te di un billete de cinco euros?—dijo, haciéndose la ofendida.

—No, te lo digo por saciarme la sed. Odd me las pagará realmente caro.

Yumi se río de eso y le ayudó con la maleta, iban directo a la habitación de él.

Mientras caminaban, Ulrich iba estornudando un poco y sentía que la garganta le ardía. Pero decidió no pensar más en eso. Tenía un importantísimo partido en dos días, necesitaba entrenar y lo mejor ¡Ya no tenía sed! Aún se sentía un poco cansado, pero no era nada que una buena sesión de risas-vengativa-contra-Odd no le quitasen.

* * *

><p>Me acuerdo perfectamente de que en la serie Ulrich es un apasionado del fútbol, y el jugador estrella de su equipo. Considerando que en Europa hay muchas más oportunidades deportivas que en América Latina no me sorprendería que tuviera importantes ofertas como estas. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuánto costara una botella de agua en Francia, como tampoco sé exactamente el valor del euro a nivel social (no es lo mismo un dólar que un peso) si algún español lee esto por favor díganme si estoy bien o mal :)<p>

Bueno, me despido. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

chao!


	13. XIII: Excusa

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MOONSCOOP, ANTIFILMS Y FRANCE 3. SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

****¡Hey! bueno, este... el capítulo que sigue. Ya sé que me estoy tardando mucho pero no encuentro espacios de tiempo. Este capítulo le sigue inmediatamente al anterior "Agua" y se enfoca en el momento final, cuando Ulrich siente incomodidad en la garganta. Podría decirse que es la continuación. En fin, enjoy!

comentario:

Takateke: de hecho. Me alegro que gusten, a mi me encanta saber que tengo lectores fieles :)

CodeYumyUlrich: bueno, para la venganza tardaremos un poco pero sucederá, eso que ni qué xD

Dragón Oscuro: No he leído nada de Code Lyoko en mucho tiempo, pero encontraré un momento para leerte a ti. Y conocer al famoso Kenneth :D

* * *

><p><strong>XIII.-Excusa.<strong>

—Mmm… no lo sé, hijo—decía la señora Stern, realmente pensativa a través de la línea telefónica—Es decir, si estás tan mal como el señor Delmas dice, debería ir por ti y traerte a casa al menos unas dos semanas.

Ulrich apartó el teléfono celular, colocándolo contra una almohada para evitar que su madre escuchara cómo el ataque de tos parecía romperle la garganta. Ésta, reseca a más no poder, le dolió inmensamente, dejándolo ronco. Tuvo que dar varios tragos de agua para que fuera un poco más llevadero y la voz pudiera ser "aceptable".

—No mamá—le respondió—No es necesario, de verdad. Delmas solamente está exagerando y…

—Señor Delmas—le corrigió.

Rodó los ojos.

—Vale, el señor Delmas exagera. Estoy bien.

—Ay hijo—sonaron unas cuantas voces de fondo, de diferentes tonos. Lo que le faltaba ¿Estaba toda su familia ahí?—Tu abuelo dice que debes cuidarte más, y que estaría más tranquilo si estuvieras aquí tomando su remedio a base de eucalipto y miel.

—Dile que gracias—tomó más agua—Pero cálmense todos. No es como si me fuera a morir.

—Espero cariño, te pondré en altavoz.

Gimió por lo bajo. Colocó una almohada en su boca, presionándola duro mientras seguía tosiendo hasta que los pulmones no le dieron más aire. Tomó chorros de agua y trató de escuchar la conversación.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo—¿Ese era su padre? ¡Dios lo amparase! ¿De acuerdo con él?—Todos están exagerando, Ulrich tiene salud de hierro y no le pasará nada por un resfriado.

Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—No es un resfriado común, es un cuadro de infección que radica en la garganta—ah, claro, su prima la enfermera—De seguro se le ha pasado a la nariz y a los oídos, de lo contrario no parecería resfriado.

—Tenga lo que tenga debemos cuidarle—su abuelo, además de su madre, parecía ser el único en la familia que realmente se preocupaba de él—Con mis hierbas cuidadas a mano podrá restablecerse mucho mejor que con esos intentos de remedios que son las pastillas blancas de los hospitales.

—Son medicinas papá—reprendió el señor Stern—y Ulrich está bien ¿No es así hijo?

Éste se estaba casi ahogando con una flema que se le atoró en la garganta. Cuando pudo expulsara, colocó el teléfono cerca de su boca y tomó un poco de jugo.

—Completamente. Además, el gran partido es mañana. Y para entonces estaré recuperado.

—Hijo, si no te sientes bien no juegues—esa era su madre.

—¿Y perderme esta gran oportunidad? ¡Nunca! Si estuviera realmente mal no me opondría a regresar a Alemania—no tendría las fuerzas para hacerlo—Pero insisto, es una infección que no me dejará nada de recuerdo, acaso un mal momento. Debo descansar para estar listo para mañana.

—Así se habla Ulrich.

Vaya, por primera vez en su vida su padre le estaba ayudando—inconscientemente, desde luego—con sus propósitos.

—Si insistes hijo…

—No se te olvide tomar mucho té—aconsejó el abuelo—Y quédate todo el día en la cama. Queremos verte en el gran juego de mañana ¡Ya tengo todo empacado!

—Bien abuelo. Mamá, papá, los quiero. Debo colgar.

—Cuídate mucho cariño y cualquier cosa, si te mareas o te sientes peor, me llamas ¿Sí?

El reloj finalmente sonó indicando el tiempo terminado, eso significaba que podía finalmente quitarse el incómodo termómetro de la axila. Así lo hizo y lo sostuvo con cuidado.

—¿Eh? Claro mamá. Cuídense, nos vemos.

Colgó sin más. El pequeño objeto de vidrio relucía en sus manos, lo movió en varias ocasiones pero la desesperación lo hizo dejarlo de lado. Estaba mareado y la cabeza le dolía, empezó a temblar un poco así que se recostó en la cama, cubriéndose con la manta mientras tosía algo más.

La puerta se abrió. Yumi entró con una bandeja sobre la cual estaba un humeante plato de caldo de pollo, té de eucalipto, mucha agua y sus medicinas. La japonesa agarró el termómetro y apenas le movió, dijo:

—37.9 vas mejorando—sonrió con orgullo.

—Que bueno….¿Cómo fregados lees esas cosas?

—Los termómetros de mercurio son más exactos ¿Sabías? Y solo es cuestión de acostumbrarse.

Se sentó a su lado, pasando la mano una y otra vez sobre su frente y cabello. Le sonreía todo el tiempo mientras las caricias iban devolviéndole los ánimos.

—¿Hablaste con tus padres?

—Sí. Acordaron que me quedara aquí.

Ella se mostró molesta.

—¿No vendrán, ni nada?

—Les dije que no era necesario.

—Ulrich…

—Créeme, sanaré más rápido sin los extraños remedios de mi abuelo y los cuidados lamentosos de mi padre.

Yumi río.

—Vale, siéntate.

Así lo hizo y cuidadosamente, Yumi fue dándole de comer en la boca. Por eso valían las excusas…

* * *

><p>Ya van dos veces que pongo a un personaje enfermo, solo que ahora le tocó Ulrich (la otra fue Yumi en "Resfriado") esta historia me ha atrapado, y espero ponerle un final con la venganza de Odd (que será divertida y, espero, en el siguiente episodio) xD<p>

En fin, me despido ¡Muchas gracias por leerme!

chao!


	14. XIV: Amigo

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE MOONSCOOP, FRANCE 3 Y ANTIFILMS. SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

****¡Hoolaaa a todo el mundo!

eto... bien ¡Bien! me tarde en actualizar... pero... es que tuve un bloqueo impresionante ¡No tenía la más mínima idea de qué poner en "amigo"! ni siquiera el curso básico que debería llevar. Primero pensé en la típica frase "sólo amigos" pero de eso vemos tanto en la serie que sinceramente, pensé no seria la gran cosa. La cosa de un amigo nuevo llevaría demasiado escrito y me resistí, simplemente algo dentro de mí me dijo "no". Al final, puse música me senté abrí el documento y empecé a escribir. Esto salió y espero que les guste.

La verdad, tenía olvidado a Code Lyoko. Hasta hace poco vi en la televisión una película-documental de María Antonieta de Habsburgo, esposa de Luis XVI y reina consorte de Francia antes de la Revolución Francesa. La corte de Francia, sus intrigas, sus dramas y en general, su historia, me encantaron. Se las recomiendo enormemente, y me acordé de Code Lyoko porque los patrocinadores fueron también France 3 y France 5. Después de verla (además de irme a leer libros de María Antonienta) me dije "¡Termina ya esos one-shots!"

Uff... ahora puse las notas muy largas ¿No? ¡Mejor me paso a los comentarios!

**Yahiro:** tu preocupación me enternece, no, lo único malo es la falta de tiempo e inspiración, pero fuera de eso ando perfectamente bien, gracias por la pregunta :) También me halaga que opines eso de mis historias, es siempre gratificante saber que hay personas que disfrutan el trabajo de una. Gracias por leerme y espero este capítulo no te deje de gustar :)

**ELSA:** la verdad, creo que todos podemos. Yo tampoco escribía, hasta hace como dos años, y es algo fabuloso. Te animo a que lo hagas, basta con tener una idea y listo. Hay muchos betas que con gusto sobrado te darían la mano para ayudarte en ortografía y redacción, yo misma me incluyo entre ellos. Y muchísimas gracias por leerme y comentar!

**CodeYumyUlrcih:** Jajajajaja! pues si, a veces la vida es injusta, y siendo franca, con atenciones como esas (de mi galán) estar enferma suena algo tentador... xD

**Dragon Oscuro:** bueno, en la serie lo vemos demasiado... ¿como decirlo? se preocupa por Ulrich, y sabemos que lo quiere pero es también bastante frío y no sabe para nada cómo demostrar sus sentimientos. Me parece la típica persona que deja eso de lado y mientras ve a su familia bien dice "todo marcha a la perfección" cuando, desde luego, las cosas no son así. Hay tantas personas así... quizá me equivoque ¿Tú que opinas al respecto?...

¡Pero que parlanchina ando hoy! mejor les dejo por lo que entraron, en primer lugar.

(Tambores)

¡El capítulo!:

* * *

><p><strong>XIV.-Amigo.<strong>

Sentado con los brazos cruzados, audífonos en sus dos oídos y una expresión por demás seria, Ulrich Stern trataba de perderse en la música de su reproductor al tiempo que miraba las calles, donde personas caminaban en un desfile de colores, prendas, accesorios, expresiones y facciones.

Iba en un camión de la ruta 16, hacia los suburbios de la ciudad. El chofer iba metido en su mundo, tarareando canciones de la radio, diferentes pasajeros charlando o callados. No conducía muy rápido y tampoco había tráfico, así que la ruta iba en su tiempo óptimo.

Claro que Ulrich no prestaba atención a eso, si no a la chica sentada al lado suyo y al muchacho de los asientos de al frente, descaradamente volteado para hablar con ella.

Yumi Ishiyama sobresalía entre los pasajeros por tres cosas. Una: sus facciones orientales. Dos: sus ropas oscuras. Tres: esa belleza enigmática en su esbelto cuerpo y rostro afable. Enfrente de ella estaba un chico más bien de carácter norteamericano, por sus ropas y jerga, que se la pasaba contándole chistes, haciéndola reír, bromeando y contando anécdotas "interesantes".

Había personas que se la pasaban viendo hacia la interesante pareja que llenaba de ruidos el autobús. Otras más descaradas no dejaban de ver al chico, que sonreía simpáticamente y lucía unos envidiables hoyuelos en las comisuras de sus labios.

—¡No te creo!—dijo Yumi de repente—¿De verdad dijo eso?

—¡Si!—repuso William—Tuve la misma reacción que tú ¿No es interesante?

—Tu primo es un completo tonto.

—No creo que sea mi primo, ni se parece en nada a mis tíos… ¿Tú crees en la adopción, verdad?

Yumi golpeó juguetonamente el brazo de William.

—¡Pero que tonto eres!.—rió.

—¿Pues qué? ¡Es la verdad!

William volteó y miró las calles por donde iba el autobús.

—Me tengo que ir, ésta es mi parada.

—Cuídate William, y dile a tu primo que no sea tan despistado, por favor.

—Se lo diré.

Después se inclinó frente a ella y simuló besarla en los labios, Yumi inmediatamente reaccionó y el beso terminó en la mejilla. William se puso de pie, caminando por el estrecho pasillo hasta tocar el botón naranja de las barras. El chofer detuvo el autobús, abrió la puerta trasera por donde descendió William, y siguió el curso.

Viendo al chico caminando hacia su casa, Ulrich se quitó los audífonos. Yumi estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Al fin se fue?—preguntó, un poco hosco.

—Si.

—Bien.

Puso pausa al reproductor y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Al fin las cosas estaban silenciosas y calmadas en el autobús.

—No tienes que ponerte celoso—replicó Yumi—William es solo un amigo.

—Ajá, y los amigos no se despiden con beso ¿cierto?

—Sabes que es completamente normal…

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero Yumi—le cortó—No me quieras ver la cara de tonto.

Se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y ahora andas enojado? Si serás inmaduro…

—Pues ponte en mi lugar ¡Nada le costaba a ese tarado irse con Odd! Si le ofreció llevarlo a su casa. Pero no, tenía que venir en el transporte público únicamente por venir contigo y de paso, hacerme pasar un mal rato.

Yumi lo miró fijamente.

—¿No le estarás dando demasiada importancia al asunto? Ya pasó.

—¿Y? sigo molesto.

—No tienes razón de estarlo.

—¡Pero lo estoy! Y más porque le sigues el juego.

Abrió los ojos, con mueca de ofensa.

—¿Yo? Perdóname, pero siempre le he dejado las cosas claras, desde…

—Vamos Yumi—nuevamente la interrumpió—Lo ignoraste la mitad del tiempo y hasta hace como diez minutos que le empezaste a poner atención ¿O crees que no te conozco?

Bajó un poco el rostro, pues decía la verdad. Solamente había estado bromeando con William por saber qué reacción tendría Ulrich. Sabía que no sería buena, pero aún así lo hizo.

—Bueno ¿Y? lo hice, es pasado.

—Como digas.

Yumi se volteó un poco y después lo miró con seriedad, los ojos llenos de una expresión tierna.

—Estás por demás consciente que te quiero solamente a ti ¿verdad?

—Lo estoy. Pero no por eso me pongo menos celoso ¿entendido?

—Entendido, mi exageradito alemán—le dio un beso en la mejilla y se recargó sobre su hombro—Es solo un amigo, no te lo tomes tan mal.

—Bien…

Se detuvo el autobús, una deslumbrante y hermosa chica subió. Caminó buscando un lugar donde sentarse hasta encontrar el asiento frente a Yumi y Ulrich. Esbozando una sonrisa de alegría, se sentó con rapidez mirando al alemán.

—¡Ulrich!.—lo llamó—¡Pero cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado?

Yumi inmediatamente agarró con mayor fuerza la mano de su novio, mientras el chico miraba a la mujer buscando en sus memorias algún recuerdo de la susodicha.

—¿Emily?—se aventuró a preguntar.

—¡La misma! ¿O no te acuerdas ya de mí?

—No… vaya si… digo yo…—sus mejillas se coloraron, con nerviosismo—Tardé en reconocerte, has cambiado mucho. Yo bien ¿Y tú?

—Nada de lo que me pueda quejar.—Y sonrió coquetamente, de una manera que a Yumi le pareció descarada.

La japonesa se cruzó de brazos, sin por eso soltar la mano de Ulrich, que agarraba de una manera casi posesiva. Emily o no se dio cuenta o fingió no notarlo, porque siguió dirigiendo comprometedoras sonrisas, removiéndose mechones lisos de cabello y platicando cosas de su vida que, desde la perspectiva de Yumi, importaban lo mismo que la farola de la esquina: nada.

—Me encantaría seguir hablando—interrumpió Ulrich de repente—Pero ésta es nuestra parada ¿Verdad amor?

Yumi lo miró de reojo.

—Vamos.

Se pusieron de pie. Emily insistió en saber su número telefónico, él solo le dio la cuenta de Facebook. Aplanó el botón naranja, el chofer se detuvo, abrió la puerta, y bajaron los dos peldaños hacia el suelo.

Sintieron el aire moverse detrás de ellos y el ruido del motor cuando el autobús se fue. En la calle, Yumi se movió aún molesta hacia la esquina.

—No me agradó esa tal Emily.

Ulrich se echó a reír, lo cual provocó una mirada furiosa por parte de la asiática.

—¿Te parece gracioso?

—Solo pienso—se encogió de hombros—Que celosa te ves adorable

—¿Celosa yo? No te creas tan importante.

—Vamos—colocó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros—Es una amiga, nada más.

Maldición, nada peor que te devuelvan tus propias palabras.

—Tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo con estos "amigos".—refunfuñó, mirándolo de frente y sosteniendo sus manos.

—Eso no te lo discuto.

Acortó la distancia, inclinándose suavemente y la promesa se selló esa tarde con un apasionado beso.

* * *

><p>Bieeeeenn.<p>

Sé que el tema de los celos no es la primera ves que lo trato, pero sencillamente fue la escena más casual, la más espontánea... ¿cómo decirlo? a mí me suele pasar e imagino que a ustedes también. Quise un capítulo donde pudieran sentirse más identificados con la situación, y espero haberlo logrado. Me marcho, muchísimas gracias por leerme y rezo poder terminar el próximo capítulo en la próxima semana.

¡Hasta pronto!

chao!


	15. XV: Sol

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MOONSCOOP, FRANCE 3 Y ANTIFILMS SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

****No estoy completamente segura de qué estaba pensando cuando escribí esto, acaso recuerdos de cuando era una niña que se la pasaba jugando en la arena y las olas sin importarle el clima o el sol. Como vivo en una de las ciudades más calientes del país, no me molestaba realmente el clima de las playas; no hasta que regresaba toda adolorida al hotel. Dirán, tras años haciéndolo, habría que aprender la lección. Pues no, soy tan terca como una mula y todavía ahora me pasa :P

Comentarios:

foryou45: me alegro que te hayas sentido identificada, es gran parte de la razón por la que hago temáticas hasta cierto punto sencillas, cotidianas. De verdad, gracias por leer y espero que éste capítulo te siga gustando.

eimipiuke: la verdad si, pasan sin que uno lo considere. Es decir, cuando inicias una relación estás tan feliz que se te olvidan esos "detalles". Lo sé, me demoré bastante en actualizar y ya extrañaba tus comentarios.

CodeYumyUlrich: realmente, si William en la serie se hubiera mostrado solo como un amigo, me hubiera agradado mucho más de lo que me agrada ahora. La actitud que tomó cuando supo que entre Yumi y Ulrich lógicamente había algo más me sacó de quicio y desde entonces el personaje no me agradó ni por asomo.

Lucy Lyoko: hola Lucy! me alegra mucho encontrar lectores nuevos de mis historias que además disfruten mis one-shots. Siempre soy feliz de descubrir más personas que les gusta y comentan mis fics, de verdad muchas gracias y ojalá a lo largo del fic mis historias de sigan gustando.

Yahiro: neh, no es raro, a veces yo misma lo hago. Es extrañamente gratificante saber que una persona te quiere hasta el punto de ponerse celoso. Lo único es ser mesurado, para que no salga lastimado. Te entiendo a la perfección ;)

Dragón Oscuro: si, Emily tiene un carácter tan dulce que el personaje cae realmente bien. Aunque no odio a William de la misma forma que tú, el personaje en si nunca me terminó de gustar, demasiado impulsivo para mi gusto, de actitudes inmaduras. No entiendo siquiera qué vio Yumi en él, aunque si su plan en la serie era que le diera celos a Ulrich, lo logró de gran manera.

* * *

><p><strong>XV.-Sol<strong>

Ulrich estaba acostado bocabajo en la cama. El colchón abrazaba su cuerpo y tenía la cabeza de lado, sin almohada, de forma que pudiera respirar de manera relativamente cómoda. En su mente la carita de Yumi con sonriente satisfacción seguía repitiendo la misma frase: "Te lo dije".

"Cállate" replicó. Pero desde luego no lo haría. Se removió lo mejor que pudo, en esa condición donde su espalda le dolía como los mil demonios, y procuró reposar. Está de más decir que no pudo. Cerrando los ojos, se preguntó cómo pudo ser tan tonto…

_Flashback._

_Llegó al fin a la playa. Toda la semana había sido de extenuantes exámenes finales. Al fin, los terminó y acreditó todas las materias. Ni sus padres podían creerlo. Ésta ocasión se merecía un descanso y relajación completas y por eso organizó sus maletas y agenda para dos semanas completas en la playa con la persona más importante de su mundo: Yumi._

_Llegaron a la costa y se hospedaron en un hotel no muy lujoso y no tan cercano de playa, en una zona nada comercial donde podían dar paseos sin molestos turistas jugando o haciendo ruidos. Pasaron el primer día tumbados en la arena y entrando en las refrescantes olas del mar, relajándose como nunca, sintiendo la vitalidad y energía de la naturaleza. Era lo más reconfortante tras horas de estrés._

_Ya pasado la media tarde, y tras estar un buen rato jugando entre las olas, Ulrich extendió la toalla sobre la arena caliente y se tumbó, descansando. Primero estaba bocarriba, pero se le olvidaron los lentes de sol en el hotel y terminó con la espalda expuesta._

_Yumi inmediatamente replicó._

_—Ulrich…_

_Lo llamó. Pero el chico pensó que sería otra cosa y se apresuró a contestar:_

_—No pienso moverme de aquí en una hora._

_Sin que el alemán lo viera, la japonesa cruzó los brazos apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo en la pierna derecha, sus cejas formando un arco de expresión inconforme._

_—No es sobre eso._

_El relajado chico, casi dormido, respondió en un susurro._

_—¿Entonces…?_

_—Ya llevamos en la playa cinco horas._

_No respondió. El silencio era un claro "¿Y…?"_

_—Necesitas más bloqueador solar._

_Le dieron ganas de reírse, pero adormilado como estaba, solo pudo sonreír._

_—No exageres Yumi._

_—Pues lo hago._

_—Además, se me acabó el bloqueador solar._

_—Pues vayamos a comparar uno—señaló los puestos a una distancia de quince metros, más o menos—No tardamos nada._

_—No me moveré de aquí._

_—Ulrich…_

_—No._

_—¡Ugh!_

_La japonesa hizo rabieta, caminando hacia la zona comercial._

_—Volveré en dos horas. Si te quemas allá tú._

_—Como digas._

_Yumi volvió en tres horas y Ulrich estaba completamente dormido. Pensó en despertarlo meneándole por los hombros. Bastó con inclinarse un poco para descubrir que con tocarle la punta de los dedos el centro de la espalda, el chico se despertaría gritando._

_Fin de flashback._

Y así paso.

Después de años juntos, sabiendo por mil experiencias y anécdotas que Yumi siempre, pero siempre, tenía la razón ¿Por qué fue tan necio en no hacerle caso en ésta ocasión?

—¡Ya llegué!—canturreó Yumi, abriendo la puerta del hotel—¿Cómo sigues?

—¿Cómo se supone que debo seguir?—dijo molesto.

La espalda le dolía. La quemadura por el sol era espantosa, la piel ardía y sentía que en cualquier momento se le caería en pedazos del músculo. De pequeño era un niño travieso y una ocasión que su mamá se descuidó, agarró un banquito de plástico y se subió en él para asomarse a ver las verduras cociéndose en una cacerola. En su ingenua mente estiró la mano para tocarla.

Su madre regreso solo para ponerle ungüentos y curitas en el dedo que se le quemó por el ardiente metal. De cierta forma, era parecido. Pero esta ocasión no era en un minúsculo dedo, si no en toda la espalda.

Yumi se sentó en la cama a su lado, cuidando de no moverlo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—De la fregada—estaba siendo muy honesto. Quizá pasándose de honesto.

Yumi no dijo nada. La miró sacando un bote grande y blanco de una bolsa de supermercado. No alcanzaba a leer la etiqueta; Yumi la abrió, alcanzando a ver una crema blanca y espesa.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es concha nácar*

—¿Concha qué?—jamás había oído de eso y no tenía idea de que podía hacer.—¿Eso con qué se come?

—Es una crema especial para las quemaduras por el sol—le explicó amablemente la japonesa—Mamá me la ponía y es realmente buena.

—¿Tú te quemabas?

—Oh si… por eso siempre tengo la precaución de ponerme protector solar.

Yumi untó sus dedos con harta crema y sin miramientos, la pasó por su espalda. Ulrich primero gritó el contacto, no toleraba en esos momentos nada, ni la brisa del viento. Yumi acariciaba su piel de la forma más suave y tierna posible, poniéndole tanta crema que la piel roja pronto parecía blanca.

Ulrich, conforme más crema tenía, menos dolor sentía. Era una sensación refrescante que le pareció casi gloriosa. Pronto no sintió casi nada de dolor y Yumi lo supo cuando el chico se relajó, cerrando los ojos. Entonces, decidió ser un poco más traviesa.

Colocó otra cantidad enorme de crema en sus manos y la fue pasando por la espalda, subiendo a los hombros y bajando hasta la cintura. A veces, los dedos se escapaban hacia los costados y le hacían unas cosquillas deliciosas por las cotillas. Ulrich sintió las manitas de su novia masajeando sus hombros y cuello, descendiendo lentamente, muy lentamente…

—Yumi—la voz sonaba ronca—Por favor… estoy quemado.

—Lo sé.

Pero ella siguió bajando, hasta donde terminaba la espalda y empezaban sus glúteos. Ahí dio varias vueltas, metiendo las manos hasta alcanzar el vientre y depositar suaves besos que le supieron a concha nácar. Ulrich no podía resistirlo y pronto "algo" resintió esas caricias demasiado provocativas.

Yumi se puso de pie, guardando la crema.

—Buenas noches amor.

¿Qué?

—Pero…

Inmediatamente lo silenció:

—Estás quemado, por ésta noche solamente debes reposar.

Y ella se tumbó en la cama, apagando el foco para dormir. Le dieron ganas de moverse y hacer algo ¡No podía dejar las cosas así de fáciles! Pero en la oscuridad, y cuando el efecto calmante de la crema fue pasando, nuevamente la piel le ardió. Ulrich maldijo su suerte y se quedó ahí, acostado, viendo la espalda descubierta de su novia que empezaba a quedarse dormida.

—Maldito sol.

* * *

><p>*Concha Nácar: es una crema que se usa mucho aquí en las costas de México para curar quemaduras en la piel. Habla la voz de la experiencia, es realmente buena. Tengo entendido que hidrata y causa muchos beneficios en la piel, quemada o no, por lo que se suele usar en tratamientos.<p>

Pues bien, este capítulo está un poquitín subido de tono y espero que les haya gustado. Simplemente fue lo primero que me vino a la mente. Una semana más y soy libre de la escuela ¡Al fin! y siento que el estrés y las presiones disminuyen.

Muchas gracias por leerme y si dejan algún comentario, seré realmente feliz.

chao!


	16. XVI: Salado

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE ANTIFILMS, MOONSCOOP Y FRANDE 3, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

****Okey, se perfectamente que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización. No fue mi intención abandonar tanto esta colección (nunca lo es) pero a veces las ideas no vienen, espero que lo sepan entender... xD Pensé tantas cosas para ésta palabra que no supe realmente qué hacer, nada me convencía. Al final, decidí dejar de ser tan exigente conmigo misma e hice lo mejor que pude con mi primera idea.

Con éste capítulo se cierra la venganza de Ulrich contra Odd por tomarse toda y agua y enfermarlo (en Agua) lo que después le enfermó (Excusa) espero que les guste :)

Comentarios:

CodeYumyUlrich: lo sé... no fui a la playa éste año pero en veces pasadas SIEMPRE me quemo los hombros T.T nada peor...

chibicami12: deberías aceptarlo, es divertido hacerlo, te hace volar la imaginación :)

Yahiro: me alegro que te guste, sureño. Acá más al norte en Julio son vacaciones de verano, no puedo imaginarme una navidad donde haya sol y se usen vestidos cortos (en vez de abrigos y sentarse cerca del calentador o chimenera xD)

Dragon Oscuro: jajajaja, lo se :)

Eimi Blue: personalmente se lo horrible que es quemarse, un martirio sobre todo cuando el traje de baño te queda un poc apretado y debes quitártelo con la arena cayéndose de los pliegues... ¡ugh! bueno, lamento tardar mucho en aparecer, pero no me gusta escribir forzada, siento que no me salen bien las ideas. Espero me disculpes y te guste el capítulo :)

Lucy Lyoko: ¡Tienes mucha suerte! yo soy aperlada, no muy morena pero ni por asomo blanca, y me he quemado en más ocasiones de las que me gustaría recordar. Siempre que regresaba de la playa mi papá me decía "¡Hola negra!" solo por rabiarme (aunque no sé porqué negra si estaba roja de la bronceada) en fin. Gracias por leer y apoyarme.

* * *

><p><strong>XVI.-Salado.<strong>

**.**

Esa mañana se levantó temprano, se puso la primera ropa que sacó del closet y se echó a correr hacia los buzones del Kadic. La señora Ralph, encargada de los correos, le dedicó una sonrisa como forma de saludo.

—Buenos días Ulrich ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?—preguntó.

—Si ¿Ha llegado alguna correspondencia para mí?—preguntó ansioso. Su mirada se perdía en los sobres amontonados sobre cajas y recipientes oscuros.

La señorita Ralph se inclinó y abrió un cajón, sacando un alargado sobre blanco con sello de la FIFA. Se lo tendió.

—Ha llegado hace una hora.

—¡Muchas gracias!

Cogió el sobre y lo abrió. Caminó a su alcoba mientras iba leyendo el resultado. Después del partido y una tarde tediosa en el hospital mientras tus padres se pelean con el personal para que te atiendan rápida, lo único que Ulrich quería saber era si consiguió impresionar a los caza talentos que fueron a su partido. Yumi le había repetido mil veces lo bien que jugó, pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba saberlo por sí mismo.

Ya estaba completamente aliviado de su resfriado, pero eso no borraba el recuerdo de todas las peripecias que tuvo que pasar, incluido arriesgar su futuro deportivo jugando enfermo, por culpa del metiche de Odd que agarra sus cosas sin avisar.

Esbozó una media sonrisa mientras pensaba en la venganza ideada. En fin, volvió su completa atención al papel blanco en sus manos. La tediosa introducción y el frío saludo le tuvieron sin cuidado, de inmediato se lanzó a leer los párrafos que le fueron más importantes: el resultado.

Odd estaba sentado en su cama, con Kiwi en el suelo jugando sin ladrar con el hueso de goma. El perrito intuía el nerviosismo de su amo, Odd de verdad estaba preocupado. Ulrich había mostrado tanto empeño y esfuerzo entrenando para tener la aprobación de los caza talentos, que saberlo enfermo por su culpa le seguía remordiendo la conciencia.

Al final, la puerta se abrió y entró Ulrich con un papel doblado en sus manos. Lo miró fijamente, pero el alemán se dejó caer sobre su cama con cansancio. El chico se inclinó frente a su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué pasa Ulrich?—le preguntó ansioso—¿Buenas noticias, malas noticias? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Esto—elevó el papel, pero no le permitió leerlo—Esto es mi destino.

Odd se alejó un paso y miró a su amigo con cara de loco. Entrecerró los ojos pensando sin entender.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Entonces, de un salto estuvo de pie y gritó a todo pulmón.

—¡ENTRE!

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar. Y no solo por parte de Odd. Más tarde que le dio la noticia a Jérémie y Aelita los dos le dieron abrazos y más congratulaciones. Yumi, que llegó algo tarde ese día, fue la última en enterarse. Le dio un enorme abrazo y un beso.

—¡Te dije que lo conseguirías!—exclamó orgullosa.

—Debí hacerte un poco más de caso.

Una vez que habló a sus padres y les comunicó la noticia, Ulrich pudo sentirse al fin pleno y feliz. Casi saciado. Y digo "casi" porque faltaba una cosa: la venganza contra Odd. Las bromas entre esos amigos siempre se devolvían y en ésta ocasión no sería la excepción.

—Yumi ¿Recuerdas lo que te pedí ayer?—inquirió. La japonesa sonrió con malicia.

—Desde luego que si—metió la mano en su mochila y sacó un contenedor de comida no muy grande. Al abrirlo estaba un poco de arroz y carne cocida en salsa roja: el menú del Kadic en ese día—Lo hice cuando mamá salió de compras. Espero que haya quedado bien.

Ulrich probó solo la salsa y se estremeció por el sabor.

—Quedó perfectamente.

—Gracias.

Yumi llevó a Odd consigo y lo distrajo en el gimnasio el tiempo suficiente para que Ulrich terminara con lo suyo. Usualmente, la chica no se involucraba en esas bromas porque las consideraba inmaduras. Pero ésta ocasión tuvo su excepción porque Ulrich resultó muy enfermo y con su chico, nadie se metía, ni uno de sus mejores amigos.

Los amigos fueron hacia la cafetería para almorzar y Ulrich seguía siendo el centro de atención. Como siempre, Odd pidió sus dos raciones de comida. Pero ésta vez estaba todo mejor preparado.

—Odd, casi se me olvida ¿Puedes traerme mi cantimplora?—dijo el alemán, que ya estaba sentado en la mesa—Está allá en el mostrador. Iría pero estoy sentado y tu sigues de pie.

—Hoy es tu día—repuso el chico.

Apenas se dio la vuelta Ulrich agarró el plato rebosante de comida y Yumi colocó uno vacío, donde vertió toda la comida que estaba en la vasija que ella llevó. Todo esto mientras Ulrich vertía un sobre con polvos blancos en el vaso de agua de Odd. Los demás vieron aquella escena extrañados.

—¿Algo que quiera saber?—preguntó Aelita.

—Lo verás por ti misma.

Ella suspiró, pero decidió no meterse en eso.

Odd regresó y le tendió la cantimplora a Ulrich. Entonces, tomó asiento. Llenó su cuchara con una enorme porción de carne y se la metió en la boca.

Abrió los ojos.

—¡Qué asco!

Gritó, tirando la cuchara y dejando que la carne se desparramara por toda la mesa. Yumi disimuló una sonrisa con un rostro preocupado y Ulrich actuó con sorpresa. Jérémie y Aelita de verdad estaban confundidos.

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó la japonesa.

—¡Sal!—gritó, agarrando el vaso con agua rápidamente y bebiendo dos tragos gordos. Terminó escupiéndola toda hacia Lizzy, la compañera que desafortunadamente iba pasando en ese momento por el pasillo—¡Perdona, perdona!

—¡Della Robbia!—gritó exasperada la chica—¡Eres un tonto!

La empapada joven salió de la cafetería, mientras Odd agarraba agua de la cantimplora de Ulrich. También salada.

—¿Pero qué demonios pasa?—el rubio se estaba limpiando la lengua con la manga de su camisa, tratando desesperadamente de quitarse ese horrible sabor de la boca—¡Todo me sabe salado!

Lo que cualquier persona común hace es ir al grifo de agua y tomar toda la posible: no Odd. La experiencia con el vaso y la cantimplora le estaba dejando en claro que era cosa de sus papilas gustativas. Fue Aelita la que se puso de pie y le hizo beber la mitad de su bebida sabor a fresas para que dejara de estar saltando en medio de la cafetería porque "se le quemaba la lengua".

—¿¡Quien fue el maldito autor de esto?

Pero la carcajada de Ulrich era más que suficientemente delatora.

—¡Serás un…!

Mientras Ulrich se ponía de pie, esquivando el seguro golpe de Odd, los demás en la cafetería comenzaron a reírse por la escena. Emily, que miraba todo impresionada, se acercó a Aelita:

—¿Qué le pasa a Odd?—pues veía al rubio tratando de golpear a Ulrich, los dos corriendo fuera de la cafetería.

—Tuvo un almuerzo muy salado—respondió Jérémie, provocando un nuevo ataque de risas.

* * *

><p>Bueno, no es muy largo ni tampoco la gran cosa, pero espero que les haya gustado :)<p>

Muchas gracias por leerme!

chao!


End file.
